¿Quienes somos?
by staraky
Summary: La detective Beckett se enfrentará al caso más difícil de su carrera, para cerrarlo contará con la ¿ayuda? de un agente del FBI llamado Castle. Es una historia diferente, darle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 LLEGADA

Se despertaba como cada mañana al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por el gran ventanal que se encontraba en el lateral de su cama. Sin tardar tan siquiera un segundo salía de la misma y encaminaba sus pasos hacia la cocina, lo primero que hacía cada día era tomar su café matutino, sin ese líquido en su cuerpo era incapaz de ponerse en marcha.

Mientras el café se preparaba se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, la abrió y allí como cada día se encontraba su periódico, la visión de la portada hizo que en su frente se dibujara una arruga.

En primera plana aparecía la noticia de la aparición del tercer cadáver del asesino del bisturí. Lanzó el periódico sobre la encimera y se sirvió el café humeante, en aquel instante comenzó a sonar su móvil.

Tras colgar miró nuevamente aquella edición matutina y la tiró a la basura.

-Vais con retraso.

Tras una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió de su apartamento con dirección a la comisaria.

Un silbido fue lo primero que escucho cuando salió a la calle.

-Las mujeres cómo tú deberían ser pecado y estar prohibidas.

Se puso su casco al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Llegó a su destino en poco más de veinte minutos, tras dejar la moto aparcada en el descampado de enfrente, cruzó rápida la calle y entró en el edificio. No había tenido tiempo de hacer ejercicio aquella mañana así que decidió subir los cuatro pisos que la separaban de la planta de homicidios andando.

-¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó incluso antes de dejar su casco y cazadora en su mesa.

-Mujer, ronda la treintena, pelirroja, desapareció de su casa hace tres días y hace tres horas su cuerpo ha sido encontrado. Su nombre es Sara, profesora de preescolar – comentaba su compañero al tiempo que ponía en la pizarra la foto de la última víctima.

-Y con esta ya van cuatro, y estamos como al principio – en su tono de voz se notaba su molestia.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar al FBI.

-Aún no Ryan, lo haremos cuando no nos quede otra salida.

-¿Cuántas mujeres más deben morir para que dejes de lado tu testarudez?

-Ryan, no te pases. Siempre logramos cerrar los casos, esta vez no va a ser diferente.

-Como tú digas, pero creo que te equivocas.

-Eh Kev, se supone que nosotros estamos de su lado, déjala respirar un poco.

-Javi, nuestro trabajo es estar del lado de las víctimas, y eso parece que a ella se le ha olvidado. Voy al trabajo de la última a ver si alguien me puede dar alguna información, ¿vienes, Javi? – Javier asintió y ambos se fueron a investigar.

-Beckett, a mi despacho.

La voz de la capitana Gates, resonó en aquellas dependencias.

-Beckett, pase y siéntese – la detective hacía lo que su superior le había ordenado.

-Señor, usted dirá.

-No me voy a ir por las ramas, confío en mis hombres, siempre lo he hecho. Su equipo es el mejor de la policía de NY, es un orgullo tenerles en la 12th, siempre logran cerrar los casos por muy complicados que estos sean, pero esta vez…

-Señor, esta vez también lo haremos, sólo necesitamos algo más de tiempo – interrumpía a la capitana.

-Lo siento Beckett, el tiempo se ha terminado. No nos podemos permitir una sola víctima más. Un equipo del FBI se encuentra en camino.

-Pero señor…

-No hay peros, trabajaran con ellos.

-Eso será si ellos nos dejan algo que hacer.

-Kate, no hagas que te saque de este caso. Trabaja con ellos, usa sus recursos, sus informaciones y si puedes cierra tú el caso, pero trabaja codo con codo con ellos. Y ahora sal de este despacho.

La detective Beckett abandonaba aquel lugar, recogía de su silla la cazadora y se dirigía a la zona de ascensores, una vez dentro de uno apretó el botón 0, salió de la comisaria y tras subirse a su coche patrulla se encaminó hacia la morgue.

Se les tenía que estar pasando algo por alto, el asesinato perfecto no existía pero a lo largo de la semana que ya duraba el caso, éste lo parecía.

Durante el trayecto repasaba mentalmente lo que sabían hasta ese instante.

Habían aparecido cuatro cuerpos, todos ellos de mujeres, todas habían desaparecido tres días antes de que sus cuerpos sin vida aparecieran, las tres primeras habían sido torturadas antes de morir, suponía que la cuarta también habría sufrido vejaciones y torturas.

Todas sin excepción habían fallecido porque sus arterias carótidas habían sido seccionadas, y el asesino siempre usaba un bisturí para ello.

Ningún rastro se había encontrado en los cuerpos, estos habían sido limpiados a conciencia.

No sólo eso, los cuerpos habían sido embalsamados, lo que implicaba que por las venas y arterias de las víctimas no había ni rastro de sangre si no una solución de formaldehido, las cavidades de las mujeres habían sido vaciadas y rellenadas con serrín.

-Lanie, dime que en este cuerpo tenemos algo.

-Hola Kate, lo siento, pero es todo igual que en el resto. Salvo por esto – le tendía un trozo de papel- estaba en el interior de la víctima.

Kate, tras ponerse los guantes procedió a la lectura de aquel papel.

Me empiezo a cansar y a aburrirme, esperaba más de los detectives de homicidios de la policía de NY. Pero por lo que veo, sólo saben meterse en lo que no deben.

-Mierda, esto para él sólo es un reto.

Con aquel papel metido en una bolsa de pruebas salió a la carrera de la morgue, tenía que regresar a la 12th y darle un nuevo enfoque al caso.

Aquel sujeto, además de tener conocimientos de medicina, tenía algo en contra de la policía de NY.

El avión del FBI procedente de DC hacía media hora que había tomado tierra, los cuatro ocupantes de aquel vuelo estaban ya en su coche dirigiéndose a la comisaría.

-Martha, encárgate de repasar punto por punto la vida de cada una de las víctimas. Alexis, tu trabajo ya sabes que es con la forense que lleva el caso la Doctora Parish. Hunt, lo de siempre.

-Ok, jefe – decían todos al unísono.

-RC, intenta no cagarla con los detectives nada más llegar.

-Alexis, no te pases, no tengo la culpa de que ellos se sientan intimidados cuando sus jefes nos avisan.

-Esta vez es diferente, esos detectives son los mejores de NY e incluso están entre los tres mejores equipos de la nación. Hasta están en tu lista, al menos uno de ellos.

-Pues igual no eran tan buenos como pensaba.

Tras detener el vehículo frente a la comisaria numero 12, descendieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Que empiece el espectáculo – Martha se ponía sus gafas de sol.

Los cuatro salían del ascensor y se dirigían hacia el despacho de la capitana. El jefe de equipo tocó la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar.

-Adelante, les estaba esperando. Soy la capitana Victoria Gates.

El equipo del FBI fue presentado por el jefe de equipo.

-Ella es Alexis Rodgers, nuestra patóloga. Martha Sullivan, psiquiatra y analista de conductas. Alexander Hunt chico para todo. Y yo soy Richard Castle jefe de equipo.

Tras la presentación la capitana Gates llamó a su despacho a su equipo, todos habían vuelto de la calle.

-Este es mi equipo, los detectives, Esposito, Ryan y la detective Beckett. Trabajaran codo con codo con ustedes.

-Eso espero – fue lo único que dijo Castle.

-Yo también lo espero, no me gustaría que nos dejaran a un lado – contesto la detective Beckett.

El detective Esposito acompañó a Alexis hasta la morgue dónde la forense de la policía esperaba su llegada.

Martha y Hunt, salieron del edificio dirigiéndose hacia sus zonas de investigación, el detective Ryan acompañaría a la psiquiatra.

Mientras en la 12th la detective Beckett observaba como el agente Castle miraba su pizarra.

-No está mal.

-¿Perdón? – Kate se acercó hasta dónde él estaba.

-Su pizarra, no está mal. Tiene todos los datos apuntados, así no tiene que andar rebuscando en sus papeles- contestó sin tan siquiera mirarla.

-No somos trogloditas – eso logró que él se girase y la enfrentase- y sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Pues con este caso no están demostrando que lo sepan hacer bien.

-Pero, ¿cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa a insultarme? – no pudo evitar que su tono de voz se elevase.

-No trataba de insultarle, sólo exponía lo que está pasando. Y le recuerdo detective, que hemos venido porque su capitana nos ha llamado.

-Váyase a la mierda – se giró y se marchó hacia la sala del café- Resolveré este caso sin usted.

Castle se quedó en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, nadie en todos aquellos años, le había hablado de aquella manera, nadie había osado desafiarle como terminaba de hacerlo aquella policía.

Recordó las palabras de Alexis, y decidió acercarse hasta dónde la detective se encontraba.

-Tal vez, lo que he dicho haya sonado diferente a cómo hubiese querido. No tengo ninguna duda de su eficacia, pero en este caso, y sólo en este, parece que necesitan ayuda.

-Ayuda, no necesitamos que nos saquen del caso.

-No es esa mi intención, si se ha fijado mi equipo está trabajando con el suyo, no les hemos dejado al margen. Nosotros hemos empezado con mal pie, hagamos una cosa, dejemos a un lado nuestras desavenencias y unamos nuestras mentes para lograr pillar a la persona que está haciendo eso – señaló con su mano a la lejana pizarra- no tenemos por qué ser amigos, pero sí debemos trabajar juntos.

-Eso puedo hacerlo.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos como símbolo de su naciente pacto de no agresión.

-Tras leer la nota encontrada por Lanie – Castle la miró sin saber a quién se refería- nuestra forense, empecé a pensar que la persona a la que buscamos aparte de tener grandes conocimientos de medicina tiene un gran rencor al cuerpo de policía.

-Por lo que he podido leer en el expediente, las víctimas fueron embalsamadas, eso requiere conocimientos forenses. Estaríamos hablando de alguien relacionado a la vez con la medicina y la policía, un forense.

-Pudiera ser, ahora iba a mirar los datos de mujeres desaparecidas desde la hora en la que murió nuestra última víctima. ¿Me acompañas?

-Vamos.

Tras mirar las bases de datos, en el ordenador de la detective Beckett aparecían los nombres de cuatro mujeres.

-Una de ellas es nuestra siguiente víctima. Debemos encontrarla antes de que sea tarde.

-Dividamos los nombres, uno para Martha y Ryan, otro para Espo y Alexis, Hunt se queda con las dos últimas.

-¿Y nosotros? – Kate le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nosotros, tenemos que encontrar un forense, médico, enfermero, sanitario que odie a la policía.

Calló la noche sobre NY mientras todos los implicados ponían en común sus descubrimientos.

Pese a todos sus esfuerzos por intentar localizar el punto de unión entre las víctimas estaban como al principio, tampoco habían logrado avanzar mucho en la búsqueda de las mujeres desaparecidas.

-RC, ¿vosotros habéis avanzado algo?

-Nada Alexis, la lista es médicos o paramédicos que hayan tenido una relación con la policía es interminable, y aún no hemos dado con la tecla para los descartes.

-Se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos irnos a descansar. Necesitamos estar frescos, aún nos quedan dos días antes de la próxima muerte.

-Martha tiene razón, dejemos esto por hoy. Mañana a las 6 os quiero a todos aquí.

La detective Beckett llegaba a su casa, tras soltar el casco y la cazadora se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, había sido un día largo y duro.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, justo cuando comenzaba a encontrar algo de paz el timbre de su puerta la sobresaltó, lentamente abrió sus ojos, se pasó las manos por el pelo haciéndose una rápida coleta y fue a ver quién llamaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He tenido una idea, y quise compartirla.

-Ya, pero ¿tenía que ser a estas horas?

-Perdón –dijo tras mirar su reloj- no me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya y te lo cuente por la mañana.

-Supongo que ya que has venido podrías pasar.

Ambas persona se dirigieron hacia el salón.

-Iba a pedir algo de cena, ¿chino?

-Perfecto, siempre que pague yo.

-Sin problemas.

Tras encargar la cena, Kate trajo un par de cervezas.

-Tú dirás, por cierto, ¿cómo sabías dónde vivo?

-Sé muchas cosas de ti detective, muchas. Verás mientras estaba dando vueltas por mi habitación del hotel, pensé que tal vez no estábamos buscando bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás, igual deberíamos investigar a cerca de aquellos que intentaron ser forenses pero no pasaron el examen y no centrarnos en los que sí lo hicieron.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero mi pregunta iba a cerca de eso que dices saber sobre mí.

La cena llegó justo en ese momento siendo Castle quien se levantó a recoger y pagar el pedido.

-¿Lo pongo en platos o prefieres ir picando de los envases?

-De los envases por mi está bien.

-Por mi también. ¿Palillos o tenedor?

-Palillos. Tu cerveza está intacta, ¿prefieres vino?

- Agua, perdón debí decirlo al principio, soy abstemio.

Durante la cena fueron repasando la nueva teoría del Agente Especial Castle y al mismo tiempo repasaron las vidas de las víctimas.

-Lo tengo, todas nuestras víctimas terminaban de logar alcanzar una meta – Castle la miró expectante- la primera terminaba de ser nombrada socia en el despacho en el que trabajaba, la segunda había logrado su tarjeta de residencia recientemente, la tercera había sido seleccionada para un puesto en una multinacional y la cuarta…

-Se terminaba de prometer – interrumpía él- Eso nos demuestra que nuestro asesino falló en su intento de entrar en el cuerpo.

-No tiene porqué, también pudo haber fallado en su último examen tras la residencia.

-Cierto, mañana trabajaremos sobre eso, nos dividiremos entre aquellos que no lograron acceder al cuerpo de forenses y los que no lograron pasar su examen de medicina. Y ahora – miró su reloj- debería marcharme son cerca de la las 6 tenemos que estar en la comisaría.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a la puerta.

-Detective, ha sido un placer – Castle tendió su mano esperando la respuesta de ella.

-Agente, lo mismo digo – aceptó la mano de él.

Kate se sentía gratamente sorprendida por el actuar del agente Castle, cuando su capitana le comunicó la próxima llegada de un equipo del FBI nunca pensó que la relación de trabajo con ellos pudiera ser tan fluida. En todos los años que ella llevaba en el cuerpo nunca se había encontrado con un equipo federal así.

Al día siguiente puntual como siempre la detective Beckett llegó a la 12th, allí se encontraban ya desde hacía un rato los federales.

-Hunt, dime que tienes algo.

-Lo siento RC, aún nada, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ya lo sabes.

-Tiempo es un lujo que una de estas mujeres no se puede permitir – señalaba las imágenes de las mujeres desaparecidas.

-RC, recuerda que el enemigo no somos nosotros.

-Lo sé Lex, lo sé. Buenos días detective, su equipo aún no ha llegado, odio la impuntualidad.

-Buenos días, mi equipo como lo llamas, está investigando médicos que suspendieran su examen de especialidad desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Quién se lo ha ordenado? Detective, aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo, te lo recuerdo por si lo habías olvidado – Alexis lanzó una mirada de reprobación a su superior.

-Ha quedado muy claro. Pero creo que así hemos ganado tiempo, tiempo que como bien has dicho antes no le sobra a una de esas mujeres.

-RC, ¿me acompañas un momento? –Alexis lo tomaba ya del brazo.

Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron para salir del edificio, ya en la calle comenzaron a caminar hasta cruzar a la otra acera.

-Se supone que no queremos que salgan corriendo. ¿Qué narices ha sido lo de antes?

-No me gustan que tomen decisiones por libre. El caso es nuestro, si ellos hubieran hecho bien su trabajo nosotros no estaríamos aquí.

-Venga ya, adoras las mentes pensantes, lo que odias es que esa mente sea de un policía. Pero te recuerdo que terminaremos más rápido si trabajamos en equipo. No queremos que esto se transforme en un…

-Lo he captado, me disculparé ante la detective – interrumpió Castle a su compañera.

-No te he pedido que te disculpes, sólo que no la cages.

Beckett mientras tanto no podía entender el cambio de actitud sufrido por el agente federal, si la noche anterior le pareció agradable trabajar con él ahora mismo volvía a pensar que era el típico engreído del FBI.

Aquel día el reparto de tareas hizo que el agente Castle y la detective Beckett no trabajasen juntos, él se encargó de asignarse otro compañero y decidió salir con Martha. Hunt desapareció, Espo y Ryan continuaron con su investigación de médicos y Kate salió con Alexis.

Mientras las mujeres repasaban el listado de forenses expulsados del cuerpo o que nunca lograron acceder al mismo, Castle y Martha se encontraban en la otra punta de la ciudad, siguiendo los últimos pasos dados por una de las mujeres desaparecidas.

-Espero que tú intuición sea correcta.

-Lo será, tranquilo. Nikki Heat es nuestra víctima, estoy segura. Hace menos de una semana se enteró que el manuscrito que envió a una editorial iba ser publicado. Ahí tenemos su éxito.

-Vale, es una buena opción.

-Richard, ¿qué sucede con la detective?

-No te entiendo.

-Anoche estuviste con ella, volviste encantado de trabajar juntos y esta mañana la has tratado como si fuese el enemigo.

-Tú también no. Ya me ha dado la charla nuestra pelirroja, no hace falta que lo hagas tú también.

-No es darte la charla, sólo preguntaba, pero bueno da igual. Sigamos con nuestro trabajo – sabía que no había nada que hacer, Castle no le contaría ese día lo que le pasaba con la detective, aunque ella lo intuía.

A la hora de comer todos, menos Hunt, habían regresado a la 12th. Mientras encargaban la comida, decidieron exponer todo lo que habían descubierto.

Según los testigos la señorita Heat había sido introducida en contra de su voluntad en una camioneta negra, con ventanas tintadas, sólo tenían parte de la matrícula.

-Hemos metido en la base de datos de vehículos la parte de matrícula que tenemos, en un rato tendremos algo.

-De entre todos los médicos que se suspendieron el examen final de residencia en los últimos años, sólo hay dos que están desaparecidos y de esos sólo uno de ellos quería ser forense – Ryan ponía sobre la mesa la fotografía de aquel candidato.

-Su nombre es Roy Norton –concluía el detective Esposito- Lo malo es que Norton no posee una camioneta, de hecho según trafico no tiene ningún vehículo a su nombre.

-Podría estar usando la furgoneta de un conocido o un familiar.

-Ya Kate, eso pensamos pero por lo que hemos descubierto Norton no tiene familia, y como no sabemos su paradero es difícil encontrar a conocidos actuales.

La puerta de la sala se abría dando paso a la capitana Gates.

-Un mensajero ha traído este paquete para ustedes detective Beckett y agente Castle, al escuchar aquello ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

Castle tras ponerse unos guantes, abrió el sobre, de él cayó un papel.

"Por fin os conocéis, ahora sí está siendo divertido. Así que la mejor candidata a próxima víctima es Nikki Heat y el mejor sospechoso que tenéis es Roy Norton. La pregunta es, aun sabiendo eso ¿llegareis a tiempo? ¿O recogeréis otro cadáver?"

-Está jugando con nosotros.

-Peor aún Beckett, nos está vigilando. Martha, localiza a Hunt, pero ya, le quiero aquí.

Roy Norton, hijo único sus padres murieron en los atentados del 11S, desde entonces Roy quiso entrar en la policía y como ya estudiaba medicina decidió que la mejor forma sería hacerse forense. Pero cinco años atrás suspendió su examen de residencia, lo cual echó por tierra sus planes. Desde entonces había desaparecido, nadie había vuelto a saber de él.

Martha regresó a la sala por su cara todos sospecharon que les traía alguna noticia.

-Castle, Hunt está en manos de Norton. Ha sido el propio Norton quien ha respondido a mi llamada.

-Chicos, poneros en marcha tenemos que encontrarle – decía Beckett mientras se ponía ya en pie- ¿dónde sitúa el GPS de su teléfono a Hunt?

-Hunt no lleva GPS – Alexis contestaba al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Es vuestro compañero, deberíais estar haciendo algo por encontrarlo y en lugar de eso os sentáis como si nada hubiera pasado –Beckett les miraba sorprendida.

-El caso se resolverá en nada de tiempo, no esperábamos que fuese de esta forma, pero también nos vale. Norton morirá y la señorita Heat regresará a su casa – Castle hablaba con total tranquilidad.

Los detectives no lograban entender a los federales en aquel instante.

-Siento recordaros que Norton es un psicópata, armado, que ha demostrado con creces su crueldad, y que ha logrado secuestrar a un agente del FBI, y ¿vosotros aseguráis que el caso está resuelto? Lo que vamos a tener son dos víctimas más.

-Detective Esposito, le aseguro que de haber una víctima será Norton. Por mucho que el sospechoso sea un psicópata no tiene nada que hacer contra Alexander.

-Martha, Hunt ha sido secuestrado, cualquier atisbo de ventaja que tuviera ha desaparecido –insistía Beckett- Espo, Ryan, intentar localizar en las cámaras de trafico el vehículo del agente Hunt. Si vosotros no hacéis nada por recuperar a vuestro hombre lo haremos nosotros.

Los detectives salían de la sala y comenzaban la búsqueda del agente federal.

-RC, Martha, Alex estará bien, ¿verdad?

-Tranquila calabaza – Castle se acercaba hasta ella y la abrazaba- si pensase que esto no iba a terminar bien, yo mismo saldría a cazar a Norton. Hunt estará bien.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 SORPRESAS

Lentamente abría los ojos, el golpe recibido pese a ser esperado no fue menos doloroso, tenía que reconocer que aquel sujeto sabía lo que se hacía. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la ausencia de luz, tardó unos minutos pero finalmente pudo comenzar a enfocar con facilidad. Pudo ponerse en pie, comprobó que no estaba encadenado, tan solo tenía las manos atadas, su cerebro gritó "bien" ante eso. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar, las paredes eran de cemento, sin ventanas, justo en el lado opuesto al suyo había una puerta, hacia allí encaminó sus pasos. Pensó que estaría cerrada, le sorprendió que no fuese así, nota mental se dijo "no es tan bueno".

Abrió y allí estaba.

-Tranquila Nikki he venido a rescatarte – intentaba tomar el pulso a la mujer, era débil pero existente, observó una fea herida que tenía en el costado- Todo irá bien – repitió haciendo que la mujer se fijase en él.

-¡Volverá! Por dios, debemos salir de aquí, volverá y nos matará.

-Tranquila, escúchame, todo saldrá bien, pero necesito que me des algo de tiempo. Confía en mí – se giró y salió de aquella pequeña habitación.

Regresó al lugar donde despertó, se sentó a esperar, al menos a la mujer aún le quedaba otro día de vida, la pregunta es cada cuanto vendría Norton hasta aquel lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esposito traía la última ubicación del coche de Hunt, había sido grabado por una cámara al cruzar el puente de Brooklyn y después nada, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Si yo desapareciera os comportaríais así? – preguntó dejando lo descubierto sobre la mesa de Kate.

-No, estaríamos buscándote como locos – miró a la sala donde continuaba el equipo del FBI- a no ser…

-¿A no ser qué? – preguntó Ryan.

-A no ser, que ellos sepan algo que nosotros no. ¿Qué sabemos del agente Hunt? Nada, Castle lo definió como chico para todo, pero sin especificar nada más. Desde que han llegado va por libre. Investiguemos un poco a Hunt, quizás así sabremos la razón de su tranquilidad – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la zona de los federales.

Castle caminaba por la habitación, Martha miraba unas fotos y un viejo expediente y Alexis repasaba las autopsias, pero ninguno salía en busca de su compañero.

-RC – Castle se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz- somos nosotros.

-Lo sé – se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó en informe patológico en sus manos.

-Martha, ¿dónde pueden estar?

-Intento averiguarlo, pero aún no lo sé Lex. Pero estate tranquila, del lugar en el que estén sólo saldrán con vida Hunt y Heat.

Unas horas después los detectives se reunían en la morgue, querían un lugar libre de miradas y oídos.

-Alexander Hunt, aparece por primera vez en el sistema hace 10 años cuando con 25 años entró a formar parte de FBI. Con anterioridad a esa fecha no hay datos sobre él.

-Pero eso es imposible Kate, la información que te ha dado tu contacto debe ser errónea.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, así que hice que lo volviera a mirar, con el mismo resultado.

-Pero…

-Eso no es todo – continuó la detective- Alexis Rodgers aparece por primera vez en el sistema hace también 10 años cuando con 18 entró como becaria en el departamento forense del FBI. Richard Castle, aparece en las mismas fechas al acceder al FBI. De ninguno de los tres hay nada anterior al 2003, es cómo si no existieran.

-¿De qué narices va todo esto? – preguntaron sus compañeros a la vez.

-No lo sé chicos, no lo sé por ahora.

-Y ¿qué hay de Martha?

-Ella no es un misterio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunt agudizó su oído, debía estar preparado para cuando Norton regresase, escuchó cómo se corría un cerrojo, como el sonido de cadenas contra el suelo retumbaba en el lugar.

Sentía correr la adrenalina por sus venas, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, cerró los ojos y esperó. Notó unos pasos acercarse, sintió un aliento sobre su cara, una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

Fue un instante, un segundo, su mano comprimiendo la carótida de Norton, sintiendo cómo el pulso del hombre comenzaba a descender, el reflejo en los ojos de aquel de la sorpresa que sentía.

-Nunca juegues sin saber quién es tu rival – aquello fue lo último que Norton escuchó antes de caer al suelo sin sentido.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación contigua, abrió la puerta y sonrió a la mujer que allí se encontraba. Con pasos decididos se acercó hasta Nikki y con las llaves que robó a Roy comenzó a soltar las cadenas.

-Te dije que todo iría bien. Apóyate en mí y salgamos de aquí.

Al pasar junto al cuerpo de Roy, Hunt dejó a la mujer apoyada en la pared y se agachó junto al cuerpo que yacía en el frío suelo, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y tras guardar lo encontrado en su bolsillo volvió a tomar del brazo a Nikki.

Caminaron hasta salir del lugar, ascendieron por unas escaleras y abrieron una nueva puerta, ante sus ojos un salón apareció.

-Siéntate – casi ordenó a la mujer- tengo que llamar.

Media hora después junto a los coches de la policía y del FBI llegaba hasta aquel logar una ambulancia.

-Está abajo – dijo nada más ver llegar a su equipo.

-Alexander…

-Está vivo Lex, sólo le dejé KO – la joven pelirroja se abrazó a Hunt fuertemente.

Mientras los sanitarios se afanaban en cuidar de Nikki Heat, los detectives Ryan y Esposito registraban la casa y Castle y Beckett bajaban hasta aquel sótano.

-Está aquí – decía él iluminando el cuerpo con una linterna.

-Castle, mira esto.

Rick se acercó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba la detective e iluminó él también un trozo de pared.

"Hola Castle, hola Beckett, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Bienvenidos a mi juego especial. Llevo años esperando vuestra llegada. Os habéis hecho esperar."

-¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto? – Kate se giró iluminando el rostro del federal y viendo como el color de la piel de este se había tornado blanquecina.

-Será mejor que salgamos y subamos a Norton – dijo ignorando la pregunta realizada por Kate.

Ya en la comisaría la detective Beckett y el agente Castle se reunían con la capitana Gates en su despacho.

-Por lo que me cuentan este caso no ha terminado. ¿Ha reconocido la señorita Heat a Norton?-preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la detective Beckett.

-No señor, al menos no como el hombre que la golpeaba, lo ha reconocido como el hombre que la secuestró.

-Así que estamos como al principio, no sabemos quién es el asesino – dijo quitándose las gafas.

-Hemos avanzado, tenemos al cómplice y hablará.

-Eso será agente Castle si se despierta. Quizás su hombre comprimió demasiado.

-Capitán Gates, Hunt sabe cómo hacer esa maniobra, el sospechoso despertará – Castle defendía a su hombre.

-Ya veremos agente, ya veremos. ¿Qué significa la pintada de la pared? – enseñaba la imagen tomada con el escrito.

-No lo sé señor, alguien está jugando con nosotros, pero no tengo todos los datos – se giraba para mirar de frente a Castle- creo que el agente Castle está escondiendo muchas cosas. Cuando le enseñé el escrito no mostró ninguna sorpresa, bien es cierto que se quedó paralizado, pero es cómo si no le pillase por sorpresa.

-¿Mi detective está en lo cierto? –Preguntó directamente a Castle- ¿se están guardando algún tipo de información?

-No tengo que contestar a ninguna pregunta, les recuerdo a ambas que este caso es mío y que el departamento de policía de NY tan solo presta su ayuda.

-No le voy a consentir que ponga en peligro a mis hombres por no querer contarnos lo que sabe.

-No hay nada que contar señor. En cuanto a la seguridad de sus hombres, es fácil, desde este momento dejan de colaborar con el FBI.

Castle abandonó el despacho sin esperar una respuesta de ambas policías.

-Vámonos – ordenó a su equipo.

-RC, ¿qué has hecho?

-Ahora no Alexis, ahora no. Debemos ir al hospital, quiero estar ahí cuando Norton despierte.

-Richard, no. Iremos a descansar, cuando el sospechoso despierte nos avisarán.

-Pero Martha…- bastó una mirada de la mujer para que Castle comprendiera que no había otra opción- está bien, iremos a descansar al hotel.

Mientras eso sucedía en el despacho la capitana Gates ordenaba tomar asiento a la detective.

-Beckett, ¿de qué va todo esto?

-No lo sé señor. Cuando el agente Hunt desapareció y viendo que sus compañeros no hacían nada para encontrarlo los chicos y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra. Lo que descubrimos no sabemos dónde ponerlo.

-Cuéntemelo detective.

-Hasta hace 10 años los agentes Hunt, Rodgers y Castle no existían. No hay datos de sus vidas antes del año 2003.

-Pero eso es imposible.

-Eso mismo pensamos nosotros, pero no hay nada. Es como si hubieran surgido de la nada. De la única que existe todo tipo de información es de la agente Sullivan. Y luego está lo de ese mensaje – señalaba el texto que aparecía en la fotografía.

-Kate, llegue al fondo de esto. Yo haré algunas llamadas, y téngame al tanto de todo lo que descubran.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 GOLPE

Castle entraba en la habitación del hotel, tiraba la chaqueta sobre el sofá, sacaba sus zapatos dejándolos en el mismo lugar en el que lograba quitárselos, comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, sacaba los faldones de la misma del pantalón, dejando la camisa totalmente abierta sobre él, desabrochaba el botón del pantalón, bajaba la cremallera y los dejaba caer hasta el suelo, luego sacaba sus pies del ovillo de los pantalones. Continuaba caminando hacia el final de la habitación, se quitaba la camisa al tiempo que entraba en el baño, abría el agua en la ducha y se quitaba la prenda que aún permanecía intacta sobre él.

Diez minutos bajo el agua no habían logrado que sus músculos se relajasen, apoyaba la cabeza sobre la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua descendiera desde su nuca, un golpe seco fue lo que dio. El agua comenzó a teñirse de rojo, eso le hizo reaccionar, cerró el grifo, tomó una toalla y la enrollo alrededor de su cintura, salió de la ducha.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, conocía perfectamente el rostro que ese le devolvía, bajó la cabeza y miró su mano. Abrió el armario del baño y sacó gasas y desinfectante, una vez curado el corte lo tapó con un apósito.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, hasta allí se encaminó, abrió sin preguntar quien había al otro lado.

-Calabaza vete a dormir – dijo sin tan siquiera mirar.

-No soy tu calabaza – contestó algo sorprendida la persona que había llamado.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba – se giraba dejando la puerta abierta- entra y cierra por favor, o mejor vete y cierra.

Intentaba borrar de su mente la imagen de Castle apareciendo ante ella tapado con tan solo una toalla, el pelo aun mojado, las gotas cayendo descendiendo por su torso desnudo, recorriendo cada uno de sus marcados abdominales.

-Veo que has decidido quedarte – dijo al notar los pasos de ella detrás de él.

-¿De qué va todo esto Castle? –preguntó desde el centro del cuarto.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Beckett, pero de todas formas creo recordar que estás fuera del caso – contestaba al tiempo que se perdía dentro del baño.

-Estás loco si crees que me vas a sacar de este caso – elevaba algo el tono de su voz.

Castle reaparecía ante ella con un pantalón vaquero desgastado y una camiseta de manga corta negra.

-Que yo recuerde lo último que dije en el despacho de tu capitana es que estáis todos fuera de este caso, y eso no ha cambiado.

-No me puedes dejar fuera, estoy involucrada también. Sólo te pido que me digas de qué va todo esto.

-No lo sé.

-Oh, vamos Castle, no me tomes por idiota. Estaba allí abajo junto a ti cuando leíste el mensaje en la pared. Ni rastro de sorpresa vi en ti, algo de ¿pánico? Pero no sorpresa.

-Insisto no sé qué quieres de diga, no tengo ni idea de lo que va todo esto.

-Sólo quiero la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? ¿La que tú quieres escuchar o la que yo quiero decir? – preguntó él al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Verdad sólo hay una – contestaba ella algo sorprendida.

-En eso te equivocas detective, nunca existe una única verdad. Pero bueno, te diré la verdad, no sé de qué va todo esto. Y ahora si no te importa sal de mi habitación quiero descansar.

-Estás mintiendo, ambos lo sabemos. No pienso dejar este caso – se ponía a la altura del agente.

-En ese caso, tendré que detenerte detective.

-Inténtalo.

Beckett se incorporaba alejándose de Castle, cuando tenía ya el picaporte de la puerta entre sus manos, se giró hacia él.

-¿Quién eras antes del 2003? – salió de aquella habitación sin esperar una respuesta, pero juraría que lo que vio en los ojos del agente fue una mirada de furia.

Castle esperó unos minutos antes de ponerse en pie, sentía cómo su corazón latía acelerado, salió de aquel dormitorio, cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de enfrente.

-Explícame cómo Beckett me ha podido preguntar quién era antes del 2003.

-Deberías estar descansando, es muy tarde – dijo la persona que le abrió la puerta.

-Contéstame –entró sin esperar la invitación.

-No lo sé – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Esa respuesta no me sirve – contestó tomando por el brazo a su interlocutor.

-Richard, suéltame me haces daño – aquella frase hizo que él mirara su mano alrededor del antebrazo de la mujer y la soltase de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Martha, lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo – acariciaba la mejilla del agente- sentémonos, y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Tras escuchar el relato de Rick, Martha se dirigió hacia su teléfono.

-Hola, soy yo. Quiero que investigues quién ha podido dar información del equipo a la detective Beckett. Es prioritario – no esperó contestación y colgó- Vete a descansar Rick, mañana sabremos algo, pero de momento creo que sería mejor tenerla cerca.

-Es él, ¿cierto? –preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

-No lo sabemos.

-¡Mientes! claro que lo sabemos. Es él –insistió Castle saliendo de aquella habitación.

La noche fue larga, por mucho que intentó dormir la pasó nuevamente en blanco. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lograba conciliar el sueño, no recordaba lo que era dormir más de dos horas al día y hacía más de una semana que ni esas dos horas lograba.

Decidió levantarse, se vistió y salió a correr, necesitaba despejar la mente.

Nada más poner un pie fuera del hotel se puso los cascos para escuchar música, y comenzó a correr.

No lo vio, no lo esperaba.

El equipo federal esperaba en el hall del hotel.

-Es raro que no esté ya aquí, él siempre es el primero.

-Lex, estará a punto de bajar.

-Ya, yo le voy a llamar.

-A veces eres un pelín plasta.

-Lo que tú digas Alex, pero voy a llamarlo – marcaba el numero y esperaba contestación- Qué raro, salta el buzón de voz.

-Alexander pregunta en recepción.

-Voy Martha.

Al cabo de unos minutos el agente Hunt regresaba junto a las dos mujeres.

-Salió antes de que amaneciera y nadie le ha visto regresar.

Aquello activo el nivel de alerta de todos, saliendo inmediatamente en busca de su compañero.

-Veamos es RC, así que lo más normal es que fuera a correr al parque – Hunt señalaba el sitio al otro lado de la calle.

Veinte minutos después, lo encontraron.

-Alexis, ¡avisa a una ambulancia y llama a la 12th! –Martha taponaba con su jersey la herida en el pecho del agente- No respira, comienza la reanimación Hunt.

Alexander comenzaba con la reanimación.

-Vamos tío, no nos puedes dejar solos- le decía a su compañero.

Alexis se había dejado caer sobre el césped y era totalmente incapaz de contener el llanto.

-¡Lex, reacciona! te necesito junto a mí. Tú insuflas el aire y yo hago masaje, entre los dos será mejor.

Tras unos minutos realizando la RCP Hunt decidió ir un paso más allá, sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y tras palpar el cuello lo clavo justo por debajo de la nuez.

-Ahora al menos le entra aire – dijo al tiempo que continuó con el masaje.

Las sirenas de una ambulancia se escuchaban a cercándose.

-Vamos RC, aguanta, ¿lo oyes? Ya vienen a por ti.

Dos horas después de encontrar el cuerpo, una de las salas de espera del Bellevue Hospital Center 462 First Avenue se encontraba a rebosar.

Los detectives Esposito, Ryan y Beckett junto con su capitana Gates hacían compañía a los agentes federales Hunt, Sullivan y Rodgers esperando noticias sobre el estado de Castle.

-Deberíamos avisar a la familia – decía Gates.

-Su familia está en esta sala – contestaba Martha.

Unos minutos después llegaban las anheladas noticias.

-El señor Castle ha sufrido un colapso pulmonar, si no le hubieran realizado una traqueotomía de urgencia su amigo estaría muerto. La herida le ha dañado el pericardio, ha tenido suerte de que no traspasase esa membrana. Está grave, pero estable. En unos minutos será trasladado a la UCI.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, especialmente los federales.

-Debo irme.

-Alexander, ¡hoy no!, hoy nos quedamos con él.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, nos quedamos con él –insistió Martha.

Subieron hasta la planta segunda donde se encontraba la UCI y esperaron a poder verlo. Hunt y Alexis estaban sentados en una esquina, el agente abrazaba fuertemente a la joven.

Espo y Ryan habían abandonado el hospital junto a Gates para comenzar la investigación.

La detective Beckett se acercó hasta Martha con un café en sus manos.

-Pensé que te vendría bien – decía tendiéndole el vaso- no es gran cosa, pero se puede beber.

-Gracias, deberías ir junto con tu equipo.

-Prefiero quedarme. Martha, ¿de qué va todo esto?

-Agente Sullivan, puede entrar a verlo pero no más de cinco minutos – aquella voz hizo que la pregunta se quedase sin respuesta.

* * *

**Me despido hasta la semana próxima ya que el fin de semana estaré de viaje **


	4. Chapter 4

Martha acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla de Castle, miraba fijamente aquel rostro, parecía como si por fin tras años de lucha hubiera logrado la paz que tanto anhelaba.

-Despiértate, te necesitan, no puedes hacerles esto, ni a mí tampoco – limpiaba una lágrima que empezaba a rodar por su rostro.

Alexis se dirigía hacia los servicios de aquella planta.

-Lex, iré contigo.

-Alex puedo ir sola, estoy bien – contestaba la pelirroja acariciando el brazo de su compañero.

Ambos caminaban con la mirada perdida, cada uno en una dirección. Hunt se acercaba hasta la detective Beckett mientras Alexis se adentraba en los aseos.

-Agente Hunt, su compañero se pondrá bien.

-¿Cómo puede estar segura? – contestó cabizbajo Alexander.

Toda la seguridad mostrada hasta entonces por Hunt había desaparecido, era cómo si al existir la usencia de Castle a su lado él fuera más vulnerable.

Martha tras pasar tan solo unos minutos en la habitación de Castle regresaba hasta la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo le has visto? – preguntó ansioso Hunt.

-Está estable, es todo lo que puedo decir – contestaba sentándose junto a Hunt- detective Beckett debería irse a casa.

-Martha…

Un grito interrumpió a la detective, provenía del pasillo, los tres salieron a ver qué sucedía, una mujer había salido pidiendo auxilio de la zona de los aseos.

Los tres corrieron hacia el lugar, allí se encontraban ya médicos y enfermeras, sacaron un cuerpo inconsciente, sobre la camilla un medico se afanaba en practicar una reanimación.

Beckett tan solo vio el pelo caer por fuera de la camilla, no necesitó nada más para saber de quién se trataba.

Llamó de inmediato a sus compañeros.

-Espo os necesito en el hospital, Alexis está grave – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Se giró mirando a los federales, todo atisbo de seguridad había desaparecido de ellos, ante ella se encontraban dos personas totalmente asustadas e incluso perdidas. Decidió hablar con la mujer que grito.

-Detective Beckett – dijo enseñando su placa- me gustaría hacerle una preguntas acerca de lo que ha visto.

-Claro – contestaba la mujer aún nerviosa- cuando entré en el aseo me choque con una persona que salía rápidamente de allí. Al entrar vi en el suelo un bolso tirado y de uno de los aseos se veían salir unos pies, me acerque y vi a la mujer allí tendida, tenía una jeringa clavada en un brazo.

-¿Podría describir a la persona con la que se encontró?

-Era alta, iba con ropa de médico, no me fijé en nada más. Lo siento, debí prestar más atención pero no creí que fuera importante, eso sí le puedo decir que era un hombre.

Tras entregarle su tarjeta a la mujer por si ésta recordaba algo más se acercó a los federales.

-Un hombre salió a toda prisa de los baños – se fijó en la mirada de ambos – Martha necesito saber qué está pasando. Podríamos decir que están cazando a vuestro equipo y necesito la verdad para poder hacer algo.

Alexander se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que había en la sala, comenzando a llorar.

-Alexander, no necesitan tus lágrimas, te necesitan entero, te necesito atento a todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor – Martha iba hablando mientras se acercaba hasta Hunt- Cariño – dijo tomándole de las manos al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado- te necesitamos.

-Nos está dando caza, no hay nada que podamos hacer – contestó él con la mirada perdida.

-Claro que podemos hacer algo, podemos detenerle – habló la detective haciendo que ambos la mirasen.

-Cuando lleguen sus hombres, y tengamos noticias del estado de Alexis, usted y yo iremos a hablar – dijo Martha.

Una hora después un médico llegó hasta aquella sala.

-La señorita Rodgers ha sufrido una sobredosis, la suerte que ha tenido es que haya sucedido en el hospital, le hemos podido limpiar su sangre, pero sigue en peligro. La hemos puesto en la misma habitación de la UCI que al señor Castle.

-Alexander, no te separes de ellos, y no estés nunca solo. Yo tengo que hablar con Kate.

-Martha…

-Lo siento, pero debo hablar con ella, necesitamos parar esto. No voy a permitir que os mate. Tenme informada de cualquier novedad que surja.

La detective Beckett y la agente Sullivan abandonaron el hospital y pusieron rumbo hacia la 12th tal y como Martha había pedido, durante el trayecto ambas mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio. Ya en la comisaría subieron hasta la planta de homicidios y se dirigieron a una sala de interrogatorios. Beckett llevó dos cafés hasta aquella habitación.

-Tú dirás – dijo tendiendo una taza de aquel líquido aún humeante a la federal.

- En 1980 comenzó un estudio conjunto del FBI y Seguridad Nacional, dos años después entre a formar parte del equipo investigador – Martha comenzó su relato caminando por la sala y dejando la taza sobre la mesa- Se trataba de demostrar que los asesinos en serie, psicópatas y terroristas tenían un gen que les hacía convertirse en monstruos. El investigador jefe, estaba convencido de que aun en ausencia de dicho gen, cualquier persona podía ser transformada en un psicópata. Sabemos que los terroristas pueden ser gente normal pero que adiestrada en uno sentido se transformará. Él mantenía que con los psicópatas sucedía lo mismo. A finales de 1982 el estudio cayó en desgracia, el FBI se fio de un perfil dado por nuestro equipo de investigación en uno caso de asesinatos y el perfil resultó ser totalmente erróneo. Mi jefe no aceptó bien el que le quitaran el estudio y desapareció.

-¿Por qué falló el perfil?

-Él se empeñó en que el sudest no era un psicópata al uso, si no tan sólo alguien que había sido maltratado hasta el extremo en su infancia, así que dejamos de lado a posibles enfermos mentales.

-Y él no estaba en lo cierto. Entiendo, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con lo que está sucediendo ahora?

-Es largo de contar, y necesito un tiempo.

-Perdona, continúa.

-En 1983, en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, un matrimonio fue asesinado. Cuando la policía llegó al lugar de los hechos, descubrieron la crueldad del asesinato. Ambos habían sido violados, sufrían mutilaciones, y finalmente habían sido degollados. El matrimonio había fallecido pero su hijo de tan solo 5 años no estaba en la casa. Todo sucedió en el dormitorio de los padres, allí encontraron una silla de niño puesta a los pies de la cama de matrimonio, bajo aquella silla se hallaron rastros de orín, una vez analizados se supo que eran del hijo de la pareja. El niño fue obligado a presenciar el asesinato de sus padres.

-Oh, dios mío – salió de la boca de la detective.

-En 1987, en la ciudad de San Francisco, un matrimonio fue asesinado. Ambos fueron torturados, y finalmente degollados, en la casa faltaba su hijo de 8 años. En aquella vivienda se encontraron resto de ADN del niño desaparecido 4 años antes de Los Ángeles. En 1990 sucedieron otros dos casos similares en Dallas, desaparecieron 2 niños más, una niña de cinco años y un niño de 10. En ambos casos se encontraron rastros de ADN de los desaparecidos en Los Ángeles y San Francisco.

-El asesino, les hacía participar en los asesinatos – deducía la detective.

-Así es Kate, eran los niños quienes torturaban a las victimas si bien era el adulto quien las mataba. En 1993 tres chicos llegaron a un puesto de la policía en las montañas de NY. Uno de ellos cargaba sobre su espalda a otro que no podía andar por una fractura en el pie, mientras entre sus brazos llevaba a una niña totalmente ausente. Cuando llegó y soltó a sus acompañantes el chico se derrumbó, los agentes descubrieron que tenía una herida de bala en su estómago, nadie lograba entender cómo había llegado hasta allí con vida.

-Oh, dios, aquellos tres chicos son Castle, Hunt y Rodgers.

-Así es Kate, cuando los chicos comenzaron su relato, la policía avisó de inmediato al FBI, y éste me envió a mí junto a un equipo. Yo era psiquiatra, así que pensaron que mi presencia sería necesaria. Fueron días duros, los chicos se negaban a contar nada más mientras el herido no estuviera con ellos. Cuando por fin se recuperó los 3 fueron trasladados a un complejo del FBI y comenzaron su desgarrador testimonio – hasta aquel momento Martha se había mantenido entera pero en ese instante se dejó caer rota por el llanto-Él, les había hecho aquello, mi ex jefe les había destrozado la vida a esos niños.

**Abril de 1993**

_-Necesito que me cuentes que pasó aquella noche._

_-¿Para qué? Por mucho que lo cuente nada cambiará._

_-Pero sin tu testimonio no lograremos meterle en la cárcel._

_-Y con él tampoco._

_-¿No quieres justicia para tus padres y los de tus amigos? – hasta la fecha no habían logrado avanzar mucho, los chicos se negaban a contar lo sucedido._

_-¿Justicia? Un policía estuvo en la casa, le interrogó a cerca de las desapariciones de Dallas y se marchó sin más. ¿Vosotros series diferentes? _

_-Lo siento, pero si nos contáis que ha pasado, le detendremos y se pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel._

_-Ya sabéis que ha pasado, tenéis nuestros exámenes médicos. Sabes que hemos sido torturados, habéis visto todas nuestras cicatrices._

_-Déjalo salir. Saca todo el odio que hay en ti._

_El muchacho se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la ventana._

_-¿Ella se ha salvado? –preguntó mirando a través de los cristales._

_-No te entiendo._

_-La noche de nuestra huida, íbamos a por otra familia, se veían tan felices a través de los cristales. Eso a nosotros nos gustaba, a él no, pero a nosotros sí. La niña reía, tenía una sonrisa tan bonita y unos ojos tan llenos de vida, eran verdes o pardos, no lo sé bien. No podíamos hacerle eso._

_-¿En las montañas?_

_-Sí Martha, en una de las cabañas. ¿Está bien la niña y sus padres? –preguntaba con ansiedad._

_-Sí, tranquilo, nadie ha denunciado nada._

_-Bien, entonces sirvió para algo._

_-Si me contases qué pasó en esos años, podríamos salvar a más familias –Martha se acercó hasta él y le acarició la espalda._

_Sucedió en un segundo, el chico se giró y la golpeó haciendo que cayese al suelo, una vez allí él continuo golpeándola, hasta que la sala se llenó de gente que intentaba separar al muchacho de la mujer._

_Martha tardó varios días en regresar, mientras los chicos fueron confinados en habitaciones de aislamiento._

_-¿Estamos a salvo? – preguntó la pelirroja al joven rubio de ojos azules._

_-Si cariño, todo terminó._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Él nos buscará y nos castigará –decía el otro aún con la escayola en su pie._

_-No, nada de eso sucederá. Mañana le contaré a Martha todo._

_-Deberías disculparte con ella, sólo trata de ayudarnos –decía la pelirroja._

_-Lo haré, es que me tocó – se defendió él._

_Como bien había dicho a sus compañeros a la mañana siguiente el joven pidió hablar con Martha, ella accedió pero condicionó la entrevista a que en la sala hubiera seguridad._

_-Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo el chaval – siento haberte golpeado._

_-¿Por qué tuviste esa reacción?_

_-Me tocaste, odio que me toquen. Él siempre parecía agradable y cuando bajaba la guardia comenzaban las torturas._

_El muchacho comenzó su relato. Escribió con todo tipo de detalles los asesinatos de sus padres y del resto de familias._

_Él había participado en todos los asesinatos restantes. En el de San Francisco lo hizo porque era la única forma de que el hijo de la familia continuase con vida. Torturar al matrimonio a cambio de la vida del niño, no pudo negarse._

_Cada noche desde que fue secuestrado sufrió torturas. Comenzaron son simples latigazos si no hacía todo lo que su secuestrador le decía, continuaron con pasar horas encerrado en tanques de agua hasta que perdía el conocimiento por hipotermia, fue enterrado vivo hasta que perdió el sentido._

_Con cada una de las torturas él aprendió a controlar el sufrimiento, la respiración y su nivel de dolor aumentó._

_Cuando el chico de San Francisco llegó a la casa, las torturas se repartieron entre ambos. _

_-Tus cicatrices de la espalda son por los latigazos ¿verdad? – el joven asintió._

_-Quiero que me las tapéis, quiero tatuarme encima de ellas._

_-Lo haremos, pero no antes de que estén curadas – contestó sin referirse a las físicas. _

_El relato continuó hasta que el joven dejó de hablar._

_-No puedo más, necesito parar._

_Al día siguiente continuó el relato pero el joven que llegó a la habitación era el que desapareció en San Francisco, y al día siguiente llegó el turno de la niña._

_Tres días después de escuchar todas las atrocidades cometidas sobre los chicos, decidió hablar con los tres juntos._

_-No contestáis nunca a vuestros nombres – comenzó Martha._

_-Yo soy Richard, el otro niño murió la misma noche que sus padres._

_-Yo Alexander mi otro yo murió la noche que me secuestraron._

_-Y yo me llamo Alexis, no queda nada de la niña que un día fui._

_Martha les miró con pena, siendo en aquel momento consciente de que los tres nunca volverían a ser quienes fueron._

_-Todos somos expertos en venenos, sabemos que puntos del cuerpo tocar para matar a una persona, sabemos cómo torturarte, cómo hacerte sufrir._

_-¿Podríais hacer que os contase algo que yo no quisiera? – preguntó a los chicos._

_-Sabes, hay una técnica con la cual o hablas o te volverías loca – comenzó Alexander._

_-Sí, es muy sencilla – continuó Alexis._

_-Consiste en dejar caer sobre tu cabeza una gota de agua tras otra – intervenía Richard._

_-Tú estás sentada e inmovilizada, no puedes evitar el golpeo de la gota – continuaba Alexander- al final harás aquello que queramos._

_-Durante dos días me negué a mantener relaciones sexuales con Alexis pero después de aquello lo hice, los llantos de ella aún resuenan en mi cerebro – decía Richard con su mirada perdida._

_-Tardé un día y medio en acceder a torturar al chico de Dallas, pero lo hice. Apreté demasiado sobre su carótida y murió – Alexander golpeaba la mesa._

_-Un día y medio tardé en acceder a dar corrientes eléctricas a Richard cada vez que se quedase dormido – Alexis rompía en llanto._

_Martha hacía tiempo que había dejado de tomar notas y sólo lloraba._

_Su ex jefe había convertido a tres dulces niños, en tres auténticos psicópatas._

_En el año 2003 todos entraron en el FBI, bajo la supervisión continua de Martha, el Gobierno quería aprovechar todo lo que sucedió con ellos y todo lo que estos habían aprendido para luchar contra el crimen._

**Tiempo actual**

-Dios mío Martha, pero…

-Nunca le pudimos detener, desapareció, lo único que apareció fue una nota "Nos veremos, ¿podrás protegerles de lo que ahora son?" y llevo en ellos veinte años.

-Pero ahora él ha vuelto, y les está dando caza, o más bien, está jugando con ellos. Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto? – preguntó con cierto miedo Kate.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? – Preguntó Martha clavando su mirada en la detective.

-Yo era la niña, mi familia era la de la cabaña – concluyó la detective.

-Richard te regaló la vida – concluyó Martha- y Alexander y Lex estuvieron de acuerdo, aquello casi les cuesta su vida, pero aún así lo hicieron.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 GRACIAS

La detective Beckett trataba de asimilar todo lo que Martha le había contado en aquella sala de interrogatorios, pese a que habían pasado horas desde aquella confesión aún sentía en su alma el desgarro producido.

No entendía cómo alguien podía hacer semejantes monstruosidades a unos niños, aquel sujeto había decidido destruir todo lo bueno que había en un niño y transformarlo en una auténtica pesadilla.

Había creado para ellos un mundo de dolor indescriptible, les había vejado de múltiples formas, creando a tres auténticos sádicos, pero aun habiendo sido destrozadas sus vidas tuvieron un minuto de lucidez, no quisieron que nadie más pasase por lo que ellos habían sufrido. Aquellos tres jóvenes, le habían hecho el mejor regalo posible, le habían regalado una vida.

Ahora ella debía devolverles al favor, y eso sólo lo lograría si acababa con la persona que mató sus esperanzas.

Aquella noche la pasó en blanco, por muchas vueltas que dio en su cama no logró conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes descritas por Martha cobraban vida en su cerebro.

Finalmente se dio por vencida, salió de la cama, se vistió y abandonó su casa, tenía muy claro desde el momento en el que puso un pie fuera de su cama el lugar al que se dirigiría.

Reinaba el silencio por cada pasillo, tomó uno de los ascensores y subió a la segunda planta, una vez en ella recorrió el pasillo central, torciendo a la izquierda al final del mismo. No se sorprendió al verles allí.

-Deberíais estar durmiendo.

-Detective Beckett, no esperaba verla por aquí a estas horas.

-No podía dormir, y decidí venir a ver cómo estaban – contestaba señalando con la cabeza hacía una de las habitaciones.

- Continúan estables.

-Algo es algo, Martha deberíais ir a descansar, yo me quedaré – insistía.

-Lo siento Kate, sé que deberíamos hacerlo, pero Alexander se niega a marcharse y no puedo dejarle solo.

Kate se fijó en el federal, estaba sentando, las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, y la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared.

-Hunt, yo me quedo con ellos, tú vete con Martha al hotel – se acercaba hasta el agente.

-No habla, ni siquiera fija la mirada en la persona que le habla – decía Martha con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Alexander, vete al hotel – decía Kate al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la del agente.

Hunt, miró aquella mano extraña, emitió una especie de gruñido, y por fin miró a la persona que había osado tocarle.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya! –gritó al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba del cuello a la detective- ¡Ellos estarían bien si no hubiera sido por ti!

Martha se levantó de inmediato, la detective intentaba soltar el agarre del federal pero le resultaba imposible.

-Alexander, si la matas Richard te matará – aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Martha lograron que Hunt soltase a su presa.

Kate tosía al tiempo que acariciaba su cuello.

-Hunt, gracias – Kate se acercó hasta él- gracias por luchar por mi vida hace años.

Alexander la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Fue RC, él lo decidió. Dijo que se te veía tan feliz que no podíamos matar la luz de tus ojos.

No sabía como lo había logrado pero Hunt accedió a ir al hotel a descansar.

-Gracias – fue lo único que Martha le dijo antes de salir de aquel hospital.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que entrase en aquella habitación. Entró con algo de miedo, sentía como si estuviera profanando la paz de las personas que estaban dentro.

Se acercó con timidez a la cama de la joven. Acarició sus cabellos, tomó entre sus manos una de las manos de la pelirroja.

-Gracias, gracias por no negaros a lo que Castle pidió.

Soltó aquella mano y se dirigió hacia la cama de Castle. Se quedó quieta a los pies de la misma, le miraba, incluso estando sedado se podía ver que su sueño no era tranquilo, lentamente se acercó hasta el cabecero de aquella cama. Acarició la cabeza del federal, retiró un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos. Recordaba el azul intenso que estos poseían. Fue bajando la cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre al frente de él.

-Una vida no me bastará para agradecer lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias por salvarme del horror, las tinieblas. Gracias por regalarme mi vida. Le detendré, te lo prometo. Le haré pagar por cada segundo de sufrimiento que te hizo vivir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, ella instintivamente llevó su mano a la cartuchera.

-Somos nosotros.

-Hola Martha – dijo ella guardando nuevamente su arma- no os esperaba tan temprano.

-Alexander quiso volver.

-Beckett, ¿podemos salir?

-Claro Hunt – soltó la mano de Castle, le dejó un beso en la frente y salió de aquella habitación.

Hunt caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de familiares, Kate decidió seguirle.

-Tú dirás – dijo ella cuando ambos entraron en aquella sala.

-Siento lo de hace unas horas, no debí atacarte.

-¿Lo dices porque Martha te ha dicho que te disculpes o porque realmente lo sientes?

-Qué más da la razón por la que me disculpo, el caso es que lo estoy haciendo.

-Claro que importa. Si lo haces porque ella te "obliga" entonces no sirven de nada las disculpas porque no son sinceras, si lo haces porque tú quieres eso significa que él no destruyó toda tu humanidad.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Hunt decidió hablar.

-Deberías ir a trabajar, nosotros nos quedamos con ellos – dijo saliendo de aquella sala.

Una semana había pasado desde que los agentes federales habían sido heridos, tiempo el que los detectives se habían empapado sobre la vida del sospechoso, pero nada de lo que habían descubierto les ayudaba a saber la localización actual del sujeto. Tanto Martha como Hunt habían formado parte de la investigación, la mujer había sido útil, pero Hunt era algo parecido a un cuerpo sin vida.

Desde que sus compañeros habían caído heridos, Hunt no era el mismo. Toda su fuerza, astucia, determinación había desaparecido, parecía que sin ellos él no estaba completo.

Kate había hablado del tema con Martha, y ésta le había dado la razón e incluso de contó algo nuevo.

Al principio de entrar los tres a formar parte del FBI se les suministró un lugar en el que vivir, un apartamento a cada uno, a los pocos días vieron que aquello no era útil ya que siempre dormían en el mismo, por lo tanto sobraban dos. Y la mayoría de las noches, todos terminaban en la misma habitación, necesitaban estar juntos.

Aquella mañana volvían a repasar todo lo que habían logrado descubrir.

-Bueno, ya veo que estáis trabajando. Ves, te dije que estarían haciendo algo de provecho –se giraba hacia su acompañante.

Todos los presentes en aquella sala levantaron sus cabezas al escuchar aquella voz, pero sólo uno se levantó al instante y se alzó a los brazos de las personas que terminaban de llegar.

-¿Os han dado el alta? –preguntó mirando alternativamente a los dos.

-Digamos que les hemos obligado, querían que nos quedásemos un par de días más. Pero la alabaza quería venir a veros.

-No mientas, ha sido idea de RC. Sus palabras textuales han sido "o logro salir de este hospital o me cortaré las venas".

-Da igual, ya estáis aquí.

Y como por arte de magia los ojos de Hunt cobraron vida nuevamente.

-Estamos repasando todo lo que tenemos de Braken, pero de momento estamos en un punto muerto – Hunt comenzaba su relato.

-Alexander, el resto también queremos saludarlos – Martha se acercaba hasta Castle y Lex y les abrazaba – Si volvéis a hacer que Hunt o yo lo pasemos así de mal os mataré yo misma si él no lo ha logrado.

-Lo siento – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Los detectives Esposito y Ryan también se acercaron a saludarles. Beckett esperaba su turno perdiéndose mientras en los ojos de Castle, diría que brillaban de una forma que no había visto antes.

-Detective Beckett – dijo acercándose hasta ella- ayer no fue a visitarnos, le he puesto falta, para compensar me deberá servir un buen café de esa máquina que tienen en su sala de descanso – una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Castle al tiempo que decía aquello.

-No porque se lo deba, si no porque me apetece hacérselo – contestó ella – Alexis me alegra verte fuera de ese hospital, ¿tú también quieres café? – la joven negó- Castle ¿me acompañas o también te lo tengo que traer?

-Te acompaño – ambos salían de la sala de reuniones dirigiéndose al área de descanso.

Kate se afanaba en la preparación del café mientras Castle esperaba sentando jugando con su móvil.

Una vez preparó dos cafés los llevó hasta la mesa, dejando delante de Castle el suyo.

-Gracias Beckett – dijo él dando un sorbo a su café.

-De nada, pero vamos es sólo un café.

-Ya, no es por esto – decía levantando su taza- has ido cada noche a hacernos compañía y no tenías ninguna obligación. Déjame hablar – dijo viendo como ella le iba a interrumpir- Gracias por aparecer en nuestras vidas hace años, tu aparición nos demostró que aún quedaba algo de humanidad en nosotros. Todos estos años, me ha mantenido con vida el hecho de saber que no te llevamos con nosotros a las tinieblas.

-Castle – tomó las manos del federal entre las suyas- soy yo quien debe estarte agradecida, me disteis la vida. Y yo os daré la vuestra, detendré al responsable de todo aquello. Nunca os lo podré agradecer lo suficiente,

Castle se quedó con la mirada perdida en aquellas manos enlazadas al tiempo que multitud de sentimientos nuevos para él recorrían su cuerpo.


	6. Chapter 6

El humor de todos los implicados en aquella investigación se iba transformando en nubes negras a medida que los días pasaban sin lograr encontrar ninguna pista nueva con la que poder continuar.

-Dejadme que hable con Norton, seguro que logro sacarle algo nuevo.

-Alex, no sabe nada, ya le hemos interrogado varias veces.

-Martha, lo habéis hecho vosotros, dejadnos a nosotros y os traeremos algo nuevo.

-No, lo siento, pero ninguno de vosotros tres os vais a acercar hasta él. Kate lo intentará nuevamente esta tarde.

Los tres amigos sin necesitar hablarse se levantaron al instante y se encaminaron hacia la salida de aquella sala.

-Ni se os ocurra salir de este despacho.

Tan solo Castle se giro.

-Lo siento Martha, lo habéis intentado a vuestra forma y no habéis logrado nada. Nos estás pidiendo que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que nosotros sí podemos sacar información. Tenéis 1 día más, después de eso si no habéis logrado nada, seremos nosotros los que actuaremos – dicho eso se giro y salió de aquel despacho junto a sus dos amigos.

-Kate, necesitamos algo ya, si no ellos harán algo que nunca querríamos que sucediera.

Hunt, Rodgers y Castle caminaban por la calle sumidos en sus pensamientos. Castle se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle.

-Es él, ¿verdad? – Dijo Hunt- lo siento desde que hemos salido de la 12th.

-No es el primer día, está ahí desde que salimos del hospital – Decía Alexis mientras tomaba de la mano a Hunt.

Castle continuaba mirando en aquella dirección, salió corriendo atravesando el denso tráfico, un papel fue lo que encontró al llegar.

"Vaya, vaya, os han amaestrado. Creía que las fieras seguían siendo salvajes. Tendremos que enseñarles nuevamente sangre fresca"

Hunt y Lex, esperaban a su amigo en el mismo sitio, no se habían movido.

-¿Qué nos dice ahora? –preguntó Alexander.

-Lee, tú mismo – tendiéndole el papel respondió Castle – le arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Los ojos de los tres se inyectaron en sangre, al saberse marionetas en las manos de su creador. La decisión estaba tomada, sólo ellos conocerían el nuevo mensaje, ahora empezaría su juego. Se terminó el seguir las normas, ahora jugarían según sus reglas.

Comenzaron a caminar, los tres sabían perfectamente dónde les encaminaban sus pasos. Sabían que con aquello no habría vuelta a tras, pero preferían morir luchando que dejarle vencer.

Algo en aquel lugar no cuadraba, los tres recorrían aquella vieja casa, se fijaban en la decoración de la misma.

-Nunca estuvo aquí.

-No, es demasiado sencilla.

Bajaron al sótano donde Hunt había rescatado a Heat, lo recorrieron por entero, las paredes eran de hormigón, sin ventanas al exterior, la habitación del fondo tan solo tenía la mesa dónde la mujer estuvo encadenada.

-Sabía que vendríamos, fue sólo un escenario ficticio. No hay potro de torturas, ni tanques, ni enchufes, no hay nada – decía Castle abriendo sus brazos.

-Sólo la encadenó, le dio algunos golpes, y le pegó un navajazo. Nunca pensó en torturarla, sólo comprobaba si seríamos capaces de encontrarla antes de que muriera desangrada.

-Exacto Lex, nos puso a prueba.

-Vale, pero ¿dónde encontró a Norton? –Preguntó Castle- sabemos que Roy desapareció tras suspender aquel examen, pero nosotros sabemos que Braken sólo abandona la ciudad para ir de caza, por lo tanto Norton nunca salió de NY. Olvidémonos de Norton, centremos nuestros esfuerzos en descubrir los pasos del señor B.

-La pregunta es, desde 1993 el año en el que salvamos a Beckett no volvió a secuestrar a ningún niño, y de repente hace unas semanas comienzan los asesinatos, ¿dónde ha estado metido? Son 20 años, de inactividad –decía la pelirroja.

-Volvamos a la 12th – dijo Castle.

En la comisaría el equipo restante había apretado nuevamente las tuercas a Norton en un nuevo interrogatorio, obteniendo las mismas respuestas de siempre.

-No estuve nunca en su domicilio.

-No le llamé nunca por teléfono.

Esas eran las únicas respuestas que Norton daba.

La detective Beckett salía de la sala de interrogatorio número 3 totalmente desquiciada, se quedó con ganas de partirle la cara al detenido.

-No suelta prenda – dijo entrando en la sala contigua- lo que sí muestran sus ojos es el terror que le tiene a Braken, prefiere cargar con todas las culpas que hablar.

-Necesitamos que hable – decía Martha- quizás me equivoque prohibiendo a los chicos que le interrogasen ellos.

-Martha, ellos no pueden entrar en esa sala – Kate señalaba con su brazo la sala de interrogatorio.

Ambas mujeres salían de la sala y se dirigían hacia la sala de conferencias. Kate se paró delante de la pizarra, allí había algo que no le encajaba.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntaba Martha parándose al lado de la detective.

-¿Dónde se conocieron? Por lo que nos has contado de Braken, ambos no se moverían por los mismos círculos. Creo que nos estamos centrando en quien no deberíamos – concluyó Kate.

Castle, Hunt y Alexis llegaban a la planta de homicidios justo en el mismo momento en el que la detective lanzaba su pregunta.

-Kate tiene razón – dijo Castle llegando hasta la altura de las mujeres- La única persona en la que debemos centrarnos en…

-Braken – terminó Kate haciendo que los tres federales la mirasen- ¿Por qué ha estado inactivo 20 años? – aquella pregunta hizo que Hunt, Lex y Castle se mirasen sorprendidos.

-Eso mismo nos hemos preguntado nosotros – contestaba Lex.

-Necesito que me habléis de Braken – les dijo Kate a los tres haciendo que se mirasen con sorpresa- necesito empaparme de lo que vosotros sabéis de él y no lo que vivió Martha.

Los tres amigos se miraron, y asintieron al tiempo.

-Te contaremos todo, pero no aquí, en tu casa.

-De acuerdo – contestó ella – nos vemos en mi casa en ¿una hora?

-Me parece bien – contestó Martha.

-Tú no irás –dijo Hunt.

Martha tan solo necesito mirar a su equipo para saber que nada de lo que ella dijese les haría cambiar de opinión. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por entero su cuerpo, hacía muchos años que no veía en ellos aquella mirada.

-Nos vemos entonces en tu casa – los tres se giraron y abandonaron el recinto policial.

-Algo no va bien – dijo Martha.

-¿Lo dices porque no quieren que estés?

-No Beckett, lo digo por lo que he visto en sus ojos, o peor aún por lo que no he visto. Su mirada estaba vacía, y con todos los años que llevo tratando con ellos sé que eso no significa nada bueno. Hoy ha pasado algo, no sé qué ha sido, pero han retrocedido en el tiempo.

Kate dejó la comisaría y se encaminó a su casa, durante el trayecto pensaba en lo dicho por Martha y no sabía cómo tomarse aquello.

Tan pronto entró en su loft se dirigió hacia el aseso, necesitaba despejar la mente y para lograrlo necesitaba relajarse, y eso siempre lo lograba tomando un baño de espuma. Abrió el grifo de la bañera tras poner el tapón en la misma, miraba el agua caer al tiempo que sus ropas dejaban su cuerpo desnudo, echó algunas sales al agua y tras comprobar la temperatura con la mano se introdujo en la bañera, se sumergió por completo aguantando bajo el agua hasta que necesito salir a respirar.

Justo una hora después de haber quedado el timbre de su puerta sonó, ella terminaba de ponerse un viejo vaquero y una camiseta de manga corta, iba descalza le encantaba sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies.

-Hola, sois puntuales – dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, traemos la cena, chino – dijo Castle mostrando las bolsas.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la cocina para dejar lo traído por los federales.

-No hacía falta – contemplaba como se movían los tres por su cocina.

-Teníamos que cenar – contestó Hunt.

-¿Cocina o salón? – preguntó Alexis con los platos en las manos.

Kate se preguntaba en qué momento su cocina incluso su casa se había convertido en la de ellos.

-Salón – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Bien, RC trae el agua y una cerveza para Kate –decía Lex llevando hasta la mesa los platos- Alexander trae aquellos tapetes – señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza- y los envases de la cena.

Ambos hombres obedecían sin protestar por las órdenes. Quizás se había equivocado al pensar en que era Alexis el punto débil de aquel equipo.

Los cuatro se sentaban a cenar, RC abría la cerveza de Kate y llenaba los vasos del resto con agua. La cena estuvo llena de silencios, Kate no sabía cómo empezar y ellos parecían esperar, finalmente fue Castle quien decidió comenzar la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – clavó su mirada en la detective.

-Todo – dijo ella.

-¿Todo? No te creía tan morbosa – intervenía Alexis.

-Perdón, me refiero a lo que sabéis de Braken – contestaba ella a modo de disculpa.

-Está bien, veamos comencemos por lo fácil – comenzaba Castle – fui secuestrado el LA, pero al día siguiente aparecí en NY. Obviamente tardé una temporada en saber aquello. Mi vida consistía en estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Cuando Braken estuvo seguro de mi lealtad me permitió comenzar a salir. Alexander fue secuestrado en San Francisco, y Alexis en Dallas. Los detalles de nuestro cautiverio nos los vamos a saltar. Nunca, y repito, nunca abandonábamos NY, sólo cuando íbamos de caza como Braken decía.

-El lugar dónde vivíamos era una casa, no un bloque de apartamentos, Braken necesitaba mucho espacio para tener sus juguetes – Hunt continuó el relato – tres tanques de agua, potros de tortura, escalas, calderos – la cara de Kate se iba transformando al escuchar la lista- tranquila nunca usó el caldero, al menos no con nosotros tres, tenazas.

-Además necesitaba un gran jardín, para los enterramientos – continuaba Alexis- Cómo puedes imaginar todo aquello no podía entrar en una casa normal. Además le gustaba el lujo, su vivienda, al menos las zonas de no tortura, tenían una decoración esmerada. Es de gustos caros, en comida, en ropa.

-Vale, según eso, ¿dónde conocería a alguien como Norton? Por lo que sabemos de él, los gastos superfluos no iban con él.

-Kate céntrate en Braken, tú misma lo dijiste, él es secundario.

-Cierto – se quedó en silencio dejando que su cerebro retomase un pensamiento- ¿Quién os curaba?

-¿Perdón? -dijeron los tres federales a la vez.

-Las lesiones que sufristeis no eran de tiritas simplemente, ¿Quién os curaba las heridas?

-Él – contestaron los tres.

-Ahí lo tenemos –Kate se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear por el salón – Braken no era médico, pero aún así fue capaz de manteneros con vida pese a vuestras lesiones. En algún lugar debió aprender medicina. Cuando Norton desapareció supongamos que siguió estudiando, buscaría un preparador, alguien que le hiciera pasar el examen, sigamos suponiendo que ese alguien fue Braken.

-No ha estado siempre inactivo, invirtió años en convertir a Norton en su hombre. Le necesitaba para su venganza – intervino Castle- Lleva años planeando esto. Somos sus creaciones y una noche nos revelamos y huimos. Cuando el FBI se hizo cargo de nosotros no podía acercarse sin ser descubierto, pero llevamos 10 años libres y él no lleva ese tiempo adoctrinando a Norton, ¿dónde ha estado?

-Algo se nos pasa por alto, siguen siendo 20 años desde vuestra huida. Asumiendo que ha pasado al menos un par de años adoctrinando a Norton, quedarían 18 años de inactividad – Kate se paraba junto a la ventana mirando al exterior – Es un sádico psicópata, no puede estar 18 años inactivo. ¿Qué es lo que no vemos?

El tiempo se congeló en aquella casa, todos los allí presentes repasaban mentalmente todo lo sucedido intentando ver a través de las tinieblas.

-Lo tengo – dijeron a un tiempo dos voces.

-Me da igual el que lo explique – decía Hunt – Beckett o RC, pero alguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo.

-Beckett, empieza tú – decía Castle.

-Por lo que has sido capaz de recordar de tú ataque – decía señalando a Castle- la persona que lo hizo era de complexión atlética, más alto que tú, y comentaste que sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

-Alexis ¿el color de los ojos de quien te ataco? – preguntó Castle a su compañera.

-Azul – dijo ella sin pensárselo- Era Braken, sin dudas, su risa, su tacto, sus ojos, era él.

-Ahí lo tenemos – dijeron Beckett y Castle a la vez.

-Tiene a alguien ayudándole, alguien que es su nueva creación. Pero no mató a su familia para obtenerlo, porque eso sí lo hemos investigado – decía Hunt- niños desaparecido hace 20 años, con ojos negros, habrá cientos.

-Pero en la ciudad de NY, serán menos. Sabemos que siempre actuaba de noche, alejado de las grandes multitudes, casas unifamiliares, eso reducirá más el número –decía la pelirroja.

-Mañana nos pondremos con ello, ahora deberíamos dormir todos un poco – dijo Kate mirando la hora en su reloj.

-Tienes razón es tarde – contestaba Castle tras observar que eran las 2 de la mañana- será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos – Hunt y Alexis se ponían en pie.

-¿Por qué no queríais tener a Martha aquí?

- Es sólo un castigo, por no dejarnos interrogar a Norton – contestó Hunt.

-Beckett, el reloj sigue contando, os dimos 1 día, termina mañana – decía Castle casi saliendo ya por la puerta.

-Espera, pensé que después de lo de esta noche el ultimátum había desaparecido – Kate le sujetaba del brazo haciendo que se girase.

-No querida, de eso nada, sólo te hemos dado algo para que intentes encontrarle antes que nosotros y suéltame el brazo – dijo fijando su mirada en la mano de la detective.

Los tres abandonaron la casa de la detective, se subieron a su coche y pusieron rumbo hacia su hotel.

-RC, ¿hacemos bien? –preguntó Alexis mirando por la ventanilla.

-Es un juego, calabaza, sólo un juego – contestó Castle sin apartar la vista de la carretera.


	7. Chapter 7

El timbre de la puerta sonó, ella abrió.

-Oh, dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Me pegó –contestaba entre sollozos la persona que había al otro lado.

-Oh, dios mío, entra en mi casa – decía al tiempo que acariciaba la cara de él- Estás helado, ¡Michael! –Gritaba cerrando la puerta- ¡Michael! Por favor ven aquí.

La persona a la que ella llamaba aparecía tras salir de una habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Rachel?- preguntaba él – Pero, ¿quién es él y qué le ha pasado? –se acercaba hasta el extraño y comprobaba su estado- será mejor que le curemos y le demos algo de ropa limpia.

-Tengo frio – contestó él llorando aun.

-Mira iremos a la habitación de Jake, mi hijo, él te prestará ropa seca, mientras yo prepararé las cosas para curar esa herida – señalaba la cabeza- Michael, querido tal vez deberías llamar a la policía.

-¡No! Nada de policía, él lo es y vendrá a terminar lo que ha empezado, por favor déjenme pasar aquí la noche y mañana me iré a casa de mi tía, ella vive en Los Ángeles – dijo tomando de la mano a la mujer.

-De momento iremos a que te cambies, luego te curaremos y después ya veremos que hacemos.

La mujer le llevó tomado de su mano hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-Jake tiene 6 años, y ahora está jugando un poco antes de dormir. ¿Cuántos años tienes y cómo te llamas?

-Richard, pero todos me llaman Ricky y tengo 7 años, ya soy mayor – contestó sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Claro que sí Ricky, ya eres mayor.

Tras presentar a los niños y sacar un pijama limpio para Rick, la mujer salió de la habitación en busca del botiquín.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? – Preguntaba a su marido mientras tomaba del baño el botiquín- el niño se aterró al escuchar esa opción.

-De momento le curaremos, le daremos algo de cenar y luego ya veremos.

En aquel instante el timbre de la puerta sonó nuevamente, esta vez fue Michel el que se dirigió hasta allí.

-Buenas noches – dijo al abrir.

-Buenas noches, verá mi hijo se ha escapado de casa, tiene sólo 7 años, se llama Ricky, está muy mal porque hoy ha sido el entierro de su madre. Siento molestar, pero sólo quería saber si le han visto – el hombre lloraba desconsoladamente- no puedo perderle a él también.

Michael, dudó unos segundos pero finalmente decidió dejar pasar a aquel hombre.

-Tranquilo, su hijo está aquí, se está poniendo ropa seca e íbamos a curarle la herida que tiene.

-¿Herida? ¿De qué herida habla? –preguntaba nervioso el hombre.

-Rachel, querida ha venido el padre de Rick – Michael se giraba hacia su esposa – por lo visto hoy ha sido el funeral por la muerte de su madre y al volver a casa se ha escapado.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso es verdad? –preguntaba reticente ella.

Un grito proveniente de la habitación de Jake hizo que sus padres se girasen en esa dirección viendo aparecer a los dos niños.

-¡Oh, dios mío! – grito Rachel.

-Suelta a mi hijo, ¡estás loco! – decía Michael.

Ambos niños continuaron acercándose al tiempo que el hombre cerraba con llave la puerta, guardando la misma en su pantalón.

-Ahora todos vamos a ir a vuestro dormitorio – decía el hombre – o de lo contrario Richard terminará de clavar en el cuello de vuestro hijo el bisturí con el que hasta ahora sólo le apunta.

-Llevaros todo lo que queráis, pero no nos hagáis daño –suplicaba la madre.

-¡Moveros!- grito el hombre.

-¡Mamá!, ¡mamá! –gritaba Jake llorando.

-Tu mamá no puede ayudarte –le decía Ricky – ahora vamos a divertirnos, lo pasaremos bien ya verás.

Una vez en el dormitorio de la pareja, Ricky sentó en una silla a Jake y le ató a la misma.

-Sabéis, me vais a ayudar a enseñarle a mi maestro todo lo que he aprendido – decía Ricky al tiempo que acariciaba con el bisturí el pequeño cuello de Jake hasta lograr que sangrase – Ummm, deliciosa – dijo tras chupar la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida.

El hombre había atado con bridas las manos y los pies de los padres del niño, y les había sentado en su cama, una vez hecho eso dejó la pistola con la que les había amenazado y se sentó en el sillón que había en aquella habitación.

-Deja a mi hijo, por favor, no le hagas daño –decía la madre.

- Está bien – dijo Ricky alejándose de Jake – esta noche descubriréis que nunca se debe abrir la puerta a extraños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La detective Beckett llegaba a la 12th e inmediatamente le transmitía a su equipo lo hablado la noche anterior.

-Kate, puede que no nos lleve a ningún sitio – dijo Esposito.

-Y también puede que nos ayude a resolver este caso. Niños desaparecidos entre 1993 y 1995, varones, ojos negros, familias estructuradas, en la ciudad de NY, no en parques, no colegios, en sus propias casas, y a horas nocturnas – Kate repasaba mentalmente la lista- manos a la obra, no nos sobra el tiempo. ¿Dónde está Martha? – preguntó al no verla allí.

-Ni idea, aún no ha llegado – contestó Ryan.

Horas pasaron los detectives revisando cada caso de desaparición. Kate se preguntaba dónde estaría la federal ya que aún no había aparecido por la comisaría, aquello le parecía raro. Tomó su móvil y llamó a Castle.

-Castle –contestó él después de tres tonos.

-Hola, soy Beckett, ¿Sabes algo de Martha? Aun no ha venido a la 12th y empiezo a estar preocupada.

-¿Has intentado llamarla a su móvil?

-Sí, eso fue lo primero que hice, pero no contesta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrían y de él salía la federal.

-Déjalo, termina de llegar. ¿Os vais a pasar por aquí?

- Ok, no lo sé, depende de si averiguas algo – contestó cortando la comunicación.

Martha se acercó hasta la mesa de al detective y tomó entre sus manos un expediente.

-¿Niños desaparecidos?

-Sí, alguien está ayudando a Braken, creemos que es alguien que ha sido instruido por él. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

-Hablando con DC, intentando que no nos hagan volver. Bonita teoría, ¿es tuya o de ellos?

-Es nuestra, es la conclusión a la que llegamos los cuatro tras repasar lo que sabemos.

-Ya veo, ¿qué fue lo que te contaron? – preguntaba tomando entre sus manos otro expediente.

-Hablamos de cómo era Braken, de sus gustos, las cosas que ellos vivieron junto a él.

-¿Sus torturas?

-No, eso no se tocó en ningún momento – contestó Kate.

-Mejor, es un tema que suele ponerles muy nerviosos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los tres recorrían aquella casa que conocían tan bien, cada rincón estaba exactamente de la misma forma que se quedó la tarde de su partida. Castle se perdía en el interior de la que había sido su dormitorio, en las paredes aun estaban las fotografías por él colgadas, sobre el escritorio abierto por la misma página que él dejó se encontraba su libro de cabecera, Royal Casino. Acarició la portada, se llevó el libro hasta su nariz y aspiró el aroma, transportándose a muchos años atrás, cuando el maestro le premiaba con libros cada vez que él hacía bien sus "deberes".

¿Cómo podía pensar que lo hecho estaba mal si a cambio recibía cultura? Cada latigazo dado, cada descarga aplicada, cada herida provocada, cada segundo de dolor infringido era recompensado.

Dejó el libro en la mesa de estudio, pasó nuevamente la vista por aquel cuarto y salió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con llave.

-Hunt, Lex ¿dónde estáis? –preguntó llegando al gran salón sin obtener respuesta.

Se giró clavando su mirada en la gran estantería que presidía la sala, se acercó, movió el candelabro y escuchó el sonido metálico anunciando la apertura del infierno.

Entró sin necesitar prender la luz, tenía gravado a sangre y fuego aquel camino.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó nada más llegar a la zona central.

Hunt y Alexis estaban sentados en sillones de madera, le miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Te esperábamos –respondieron ambos.

-Bien, pues aquí me tenéis –dijo Castle sin acercarse hasta ellos.

-¿Has terminado la visita a tu dormitorio? –preguntó Alexis.

-Sí –contestó secamente.

- Y ¿no había nada extraño? – esta vez la pregunta provino de Hunt.

-No, todo estaba tal cual lo dejé, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Acércate RC, ¿a caso nos tienes miedo? – la voz de Hunt sonó fría como el hielo.

-¿Miedo? – comenzó a caminar- ¿miedo de vosotros? No me hagas reír. Explícame tu pregunta.

-Encontramos una nota en dormitorio de Alexis.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó tomando del brazo a Hunt.

-Es curioso – comenzó a hablar Hunt al tiempo que se zafaba del agarre- sólo tú recibías premios por los castigos infringidos, nosotros sólo una palmada en la espalda. Tus torturas no eran nada comparadas con las nuestras, además de ser tú quien las infringía la mayoría de las veces.

Castle les miraba intentando descifrar que había sucedido allí.

-Alexander no sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero te aseguro que sufrí el mismo tormento que vosotros.

-Lo sabemos – intervino Alexis- la diferencia está en que nosotros rara vez contemplábamos tus torturas. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé – contestó Castle- y ahora, enséñame esa nota – decía tendiendo la mano a Hunt.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos leyó el mensaje impreso: "Bienvenidos a casa"

-Juró que aquello había terminado – dijo Castle.

-Pues ya ves que nos mintió – contestó Hunt.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Alexis poniéndose en pie.

-Recibirá su castigo – concluyó Castle.

Los tres se acercaron a la pared del fondo, de la cual colgaban varios látigos, tomado cada uno entre sus manos su favorito.

-Con nuestra sangre juramos castigarla – dijeron al tiempo los tres.

Cada uno se quitó la camisa que tapaba su torso y tomando con fuerza el mango de aquellos látigos comenzaron a azotarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la 12th los detectives habían continuado la búsqueda del ayudante actual de Braken.

-Lo tenemos –dijo la detective Beckett cuando la agente Sullivan regresó a la comisaría- en 1995 desapareció Mark Booman, tenía 3 años. Vivía junto a sus padres en una zona residencial de las afueras de NY, sus padres le acostaron como cada noche, pero por la mañana cuando fueron a despertarle para ir al colegio no estaba en su cuarto, en su cama apareció una nota, hemos comprobado la tipografía de la letra y coincide con las notas dejadas por Braken. Ésta es la última foto tomada a Mark, se la voy a pasar al técnico informático para que aplique el envejecimiento y cuando tengamos el retrato se lo enseñaremos a Castle, haber si hay suerte y lo reconoce.

-Esperemos que sea él – dijo Martha tomando aquella foto entre sus manos.

-Lo es, no me preguntes por qué lo sé, pero lo sé – afirmó Beckett.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto, desde DC me han dado tan solo dos días más, si en ese tiempo no logramos cerrar este caso debemos volver a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras pasar por el hotel a cambiarse la ropa, Hunt, Alexis y Castle se dirigieron a la 12th.

-¿Crees que Kate lo habrá encontrado? –preguntó Alexis.

-Es buena, seguro que ha logrado alguna pista – contestó Rick.

-Confías mucho en ella – intervino Hunt.

-Es buena, la llevo vigilando mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora todo lo que he visto me hace que mi confianza en ella sea plena –concluyó Castle.

-Pero y si estás equivocado, ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Alexis.

-Encontrarlo nosotros – contestó secamente él – pero es más divertido si esa parte la hacen otros. Además nosotros ahora tenemos algo más urgente que hacer. Alguien debe pagar.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la comisaría Beckett no perdió ni un minuto en ponerles al día.

-¿Le reconoces? –preguntó a Castle poniendo ante él el boceto hecho por el técnico.

-Sí, sin duda es la persona que me atacó.

-Bien, le tenemos, usaremos los medios periodísticos para publicar su foto, alguien le tiene que conocer – dijo al equipo.

-Buen trabajo Beckett – dijo Castle.

-Gracias, pero sin vuestra ayuda de anoche nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

-Cuando cojamos a Booman, nos llevará hasta Braken – dijo Lex – pero seremos nosotros quien le interrogaremos, ha sido adiestrado durante 18 años, nosotros sabemos cómo romperle.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 PEONES

Desde dirección del hotel llamaron de inmediato a la comisaría más cercana, la detective Beckett recibió el aviso avisando inmediatamente al resto del equipo.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó aun sorprendido el detective Ryan.

-Sí, al menos eso me ha dicho el director. Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder – contestaba Beckett a su compañero.

Veinte minutos después los tres detectives entraban en la habitación 510 dónde ya se encontraba la forense junto con el equipo de CSI.

-Dios mío Kate, esto es espantoso –dijo la forense tan pronto vio llegar a la detective.

-Lanie ¿qué tenemos? –preguntó intentando ser profesional.

-Míralo tú misma – abrió la puerta que separaba el pequeño salón de la zona de la cama.

La imagen que apareció ante los detectives hizo que estos tuvieran que girar la cabeza apartando su mirada de aquella zona.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo – Kate comenzaba a acercarse hasta la cama dónde se encontraba la víctima.

Parte del cuero cabelludo le había sido arrancado, sobre su pecho descansaban unas grandes tenazas que viendo el estado en el que los senos se encontraban no había duda de en qué habían sido empleadas, la lengua había sido cortada, el cuerpo desnudo presentaba marcas que dejaban patente que aquel cuerpo había sido azotado y sobre las heridas había una especie de líquido.

-Es vinagre mezclado con sal – dijo Lanie al ver la cara de la detective – tiene esa mezcla en todas las heridas. Eso volvería loco a cualquiera por el escozor.

En ese momento tres personas llegaban a la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¡Martha! – decía Castle al entrar en la zona.

-Lo siento mucho Castle, parece que alguien ha asesinado a Martha y además de la forma más cruel.

Castle, Hunt y Alexis se miraron sorprendidos.

-Lanie, ¿se sabe la hora de la muerte? – preguntó Alexis acercándose a la forense.

-Por el estado de rigidez diría que hará unas 3 horas, pero la hora exacta os la diré una vez que le realice la autopsia.

-Ha sido Mark o Braken – dijo Hunt.

-Ya, pero eso hay que probarlo – dijo Kate.

-Lo probaremos, ahora tenemos que salir a buscar a ese cabrón, tenemos una pista que le sitúa trabajando en una cafetería cercana al Rockefeller Center. Beckett para cualquier cosa, llámanos.

Antes de que la detective pudiera contestar los tres amigos habían salido de aquella habitación.

-RC, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? –Preguntó Alexis una vez montados en su vehículo- Nosotros la dejamos con vida.

-No lo sé Lex, supongo que Mark sólo terminó nuestro trabajo.

-Tanto trabajo en dejarla con vida para que sufriera y llega el niñato ese y la mata. Al menos ahora sí que Braken no estará informado de nuestros movimientos – intervino Alexander.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kate, esto no ha sido hecho por una sola persona – decía la forense – hay demasiado intervalo de tiempo entre las heridas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba Kate mirando el cadáver en la mesa de autopsias.

-Verás , las heridas que estaban bañadas con salmuera – decía señalando las marcas de latigazos – y la zona del cuero cabelludo arrancado fueron provocadas al menos 3 horas antes que el resto. Además por la profundidad de las heridas la fuerza que se empleo no fue la misma, eso nos indicaría que los latigazos fueron hechos por una persona diferente al resto.

- Quizás Booman empezó, dejó con vida a Martha y Braken fue hasta el hotel a terminar el trabajo. Sabemos que había intentado matar con anterioridad a Castle y a Alexis, supongo que Martha era la siguiente en su lista. Tenemos que encontrar antes que ellos al culpable o no dudarán en hacerle lo mismo.

-Kate, ¿estás segura de ellos? – preguntó Lanie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-También, podrían haber sido ellos – decía la forense.

-Oh, vamos Lanie. ¿Qué razón podrían tener ellos para querer ver muerta a su amiga? Les ha cuidado durante 20 años.

-Está bien, olvida lo que he dicho. Sólo quiero estar segura que tu agradecimiento a lo que hicieron hace 20 años, no nubla tu vista – terminó la forense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres horas después Castle, Hunt y Lex llegaban a la 12th.

-Beckett dime que tenéis algo –dijo Castle al llegar hasta la mesa de la detective.

-Sabemos que fueron dos personas diferentes, suponemos que Booman empezó el trabajo pero decidió dejar con vida a Martha y Braken fue hasta allí para terminar lo que comenzó su pupilo. ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros?

-Sabemos dónde trabaja, pero hoy es su día libre. Desgraciadamente la dirección que facilitó a la empresa es falsa. Pero mañana tienen turno de medio día, así que ya es nuestro.

-Bien, mañana os acompañaremos para su detención – viendo la cara de Castle supo que aquello no le hacía gracia- No pensarás que os iba a dejar ir solos, ¿verdad?

-Está bien, pero el interrogatorio lo llevaremos nosotros – dijo Castle.

-Siempre y cuando, no os saltéis las normas – concluyó Kate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Braken trataba de hacer callar al niño, pero no estaba teniendo demasiada suerte, los llantos del chico eran cada vez mayores.

-Al final harás que me enfade, ¡deja de llorar de una vez! – le dijo gritando al niño.

-¡Quiero ir con mis papás! – Gritaba el pequeño- ¡Mami!, ¡Mami!

-Deja ya de llamar a tu madre, ella no va a venir y tu padre tampoco – decía él zarandeando al niño – ellos ahora están en el cielo. Y les prometí cuidar de ti.

La puerta de la casa sonó al cerrarse.

-Will, ¿estás en casa?

Braken aparecía bajando las escaleras.

-Ya estás en casa mi amor, te he echado mucho de menos, no sabes cuánto Martha – decía tomando a la mujer por la cintura.

-Y yo a ti Will – contestaba ella besándolo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella al tiempo que dejaba su chaqueta y bolso en el arca de la entrada.

-Ven, sentémonos en el sofá – la tomaba de la mano hasta aquel lugar- Verás –comenzó a hablar una vez ella se sentó- cuando descubrimos que jamás podríamos tener hijos, te prometí que tendríamos los más hermosos niños rubios y de ojos azules. Que daba lo mismo que no pudieras concebir, que yo te haría ese regalo.

-Will, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, no sé si estamos preparados para adoptar, llevo una vida sin horarios y tú has sido despedido y nadie confía ya en ti como investigador–intervenía ella.

-¡Claro que estamos preparados! –Contestaba él alzando la voz- tú eres la culpable de que en esta casa no haya risas, yo te he traído la solución, así que sólo acepta mi regalo – la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella hacía las escaleras.

-Will, suéltame, ¡me haces daño!

-Cállate y muévete – decía él lanzándola contra las escaleras haciendo que cayese sobre ellas- Eres muy torpe, venga levántate.

Ambos llegaban hasta la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo, la única que estaba cerrada.

Braken abrió la puerta y allí, atado al cabecero de la cama con una mordaza puesta Martha vio a un niño pequeño.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?-dijo al tiempo que corría hacia el niño – no te preocupes ya te suelto –decía al niño al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué he hecho? He conseguido a nuestro hijo mayor.

El niño comenzó nuevamente a gritar en el momento en el que Martha le quitó la mordaza.

-¡Cállate! –grito Braken al tiempo que cruzaba de un guantazo la cara del pequeño.

-Will, no le pegues, es sólo un niño y está asustado –decía abrazando con fuerza al pequeño- Sus padres le estarán buscando.

-No, de eso ya me he encargado, han muerto, bueno más bien les tuve que matar se negaron a entregarme al niño. Es guapo, ¿verdad? rubio, ojos azules. ¿Recuerdas que cuando pensábamos en tener hijos decíamos que el mayor se llamaría Richard? Pues ese es el nombre que le he puesto, Richard.

-¡Estás loco!, gracias a dios, no hemos tenido hijos. Voy a avisar a la policía – tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño e intentaba salir de aquella habitación.

-¿Loco? ¿Así es como me ves? Sólo quería darte lo que siempre quisiste, hijos – agarraba del brazo a la mujer.

-Suéltame, voy a avisa a la policía has secuestrado a un niño y matado a sus padre, sí estás loco.

Braken soltó el brazo de la mujer y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Llama, tendrás que convencerlos de que tú no sabías nada. Todos saben la depresión en la que caíste cuando supiste que nunca podrías ser madre, todos te oyeron decir que fuese como fuese serías madre. Creo que no te resultará fácil lograr hacer que te crean inocente.

-Dios mío, estás más loco de lo que pensaba.

-Puede ser. Tengo la solución, deja a Rick en el suelo, sal de esta casa y no vuelvas nunca, déjanos ser felices. Si lo prefieres llama a la policía y ambos terminaremos en una prisión federal y Rick en un orfanato.

Martha tras pensarlo unos segundos bajó a Rick al suelo, le acarició el pelo, sabía que Braken tenía razón.

-Pequeño, siempre estaré ahí por si me necesitas. Me llamo Martha Sullivan.

Al tiempo que el niño comenzaba nuevamente a llorar Martha abandonaba aquella casa, sabiendo que lo que terminaba de hacer sería el mayor de sus errores, pero habiendo decidido que ella era lo más importante.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 JAQUE

Castle era el acompañante de la detective Beckett, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era él quien ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, durante el trayecto el federal le recordaba el nombre actual de Mark Booman.

-Recuerda su nombre es Jerry Tyson.

-Lo recuerdo Castle, tranquilo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara –contestaba él.

-¿No eres capaz de sentir nada? – miró de reojo a su acompañante y vio la cara de desconcierto que éste tenía- Ayer asesinaron a Martha, la mujer que cuidó de vosotros durante 20 años, y no has llorado, gritado, pataleado, no has dejado ver a nadie que sientas algo de dolor por su pérdida.

-¿Dolor por su pérdida? Martha es la culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida y en la de Alexander y Lex, ella sabía lo que pasaría dejándome con Will, pero aún así lo hizo. Desde el principio ella supo lo que Braken le hizo a mi familia, pero cayó, y salió corriendo dejándome con él. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo Braken era capaz de dejar los mensajes justo en los lugares a los que nosotros iríamos? Lleva pasándole información años, pero hace 3 años juró que eso había terminado. Hace 3 años la información que le pasó terminó dando lugar a una matanza – Beckett trataba de asimilar todo lo que Castle le iba contando- así que no, no siento pena por su muerte.

-Pero ella me contó…

-Que nos salvó, que nos ayudo desde la misma noche en la que escapamos de Will. Pero sólo lo hizo cuando entendió quiénes éramos, y sólo porque una parte de ella se sentía culpable. Pero otra parte de ella, continuó enamorada de Will toda su vida y por eso le pasaba información. Para aquí, la cafetería está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Castle, yo…

-Déjalo Beckett. Cuando terminemos este caso, lo mejor que podrás hacer es olvidar que nosotros aparecimos un día en tu comisaría. Olvida que nos conociste, olvida todo y sigue con tu vida. Regálame eso – Castle sonrió al decir esa última frase.

-¿La matasteis vosotros? – preguntó sujetando a Castle del brazo.

-¿En serio lo quieres saber? – Kate no aflojó la sujeción – No, no lo hicimos, ¿contenta? – Kate soltó el brazo.

Un segundo eso fue lo que duró todo, la cafetería fue tomada al asalto por la policía de NY, y el equipo de los federales esperaban junto con Beckett en la puerta trasera.

Tyson se encontraba sirviendo una de las mesas en ese instante, nada más ver entrar al primer policía salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de emergencia, abrió la puerta y puso un pie en la calle.

-Sorpresa Mark – Castle apuntaba con su arma al sospechoso.

Tyson echó mano a su espalda.

-Hazlo Mark, danos esa alegría, saca tu arma y así podremos terminar esto aquí mismo – continuaba Castle hablando.

Tyson sacón su mano de su espalda, la alzó por encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con la otra mano, pasaba ambas por detrás de su nuca y comenzaba a arrodillarse.

La detective Beckett se acercó hasta el sospechoso y le puso las esposas.

-Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensábamos – dijo sonriendo a Castle.

En la 12th Tyson esperaba encadenado a la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios, en el despacho de la capitana Gates existía una guerra entre la detective Beckett y el agente Castle.

-Agente Castle, entiendo lo que me dice, pero la detective es muy capaz de llevar el interrogatorio.

-¿Tendré que recordarles que este caso está bajo la autoridad del FBI?

-Señor, tenemos sospechas acerca de la participación del agente Castle y su equipo en el asesinato de la agente Sullivan, hasta que esas sospechas no desparezcan creo que el equipo federal debería estar lejos del sospechoso – Castle la miró con odio en ese momento.

-¡Vamos! Te dije que no la matamos.

-Señor, insisto.

-Agente Castle, a tenor de lo expuesto por la detective le prohíbo que se acerque al detenido, detective puede comenzar el interrogatorio.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Castle no supo qué hacer y se quedó parado en la misma posición que tenía dentro de aquel despacho.

La detective Beckett buscó con la mirada al resto del equipo, divisándoles en la zona de descanso.

-¿Dónde están Hunt y Alexis? – preguntó nada más entrar.

-Ni idea, hace al menos 1 hora que no les vemos.

-Está bien, si aparecen no dejéis que se acerquen al sospechoso, voy a comenzar el interrogatorio – dijo saliendo de allí.

Castle junto con la capitana Gates entraron en la sala contigua a la del interrogatorio, la capitana activó el sonido para poder escuchar todo lo que sucedía durante el mismo.

-¿Jerry o Mark?

-Déjese de juegos Kate. Yo no maté a Martha, ese fue Will. A mí, me pueden acusar del asalto a Ricky pero nada más –dijo fríamente – lo qué quieres saber es donde está Will, y te lo voy a decir.

Castle miraba sorprendido lo que en la sala contigua estaba sucediendo, él nunca pensó que sería tan fácil obtener respuestas.

-Algo va mal – dijo en voz alta.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Gates.

-Es todo demasiado fácil.

-A veces, todo es más sencillo de lo que nosotros creíamos. Vaya con la detective a la dirección que el sospechoso ha facilitado. Y Castle, quiero a Braken con vida.

Castle iba nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto, callado, mirando por la ventanilla, en su cerebro todo lo sucedido no tenía sentido.

-¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé, deje de saber de ellos al mismo tiempo que tú. Por cierto, buena jugada la que hiciste para sacarme del interrogatorio.

-Lo siento, pero creí que era lo mejor. No me fiaba mucho de tu grado de paciencia.

-Lo entiendo.

Al llegar a la dirección suministrada vieron el coche de Hunt y Alexis.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Kate.

-Supongo que mientras nosotros peleábamos por llevar a cabo el interrogatorio ellos simplemente entraron y le sonsacaron. Por eso te la dio con tanta facilidad.

-Esperemos al apoyo.

-No, están ahí dentro con él. No es una buena mezcla, alguien morirá, y no podría soportar que fueran ellos. Son mi única familia – decía al tiempo que salía del vehículo.

Beckett le alcanzaba en la entrada de la casa y le detenía tendiéndole un chaleco.

-Al menos entremos protegidos – dijo ella.

-Está bien.

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, ambos sacaron sus armas de las fundas. Castle apartó a la detective y entró primero, tras ver que al entrada estaba libre indicó a su compañera que entrase.

Ambos comprobaron la primera estancia de la casa viendo que estaba vacía, comenzaron a recorrer la casa, comprobando cada puerta, cada habitación, en la planta baja de la vivienda no había nadie.

Justo en el momento en el que comenzaban a subir las escaleras ambos sintieron un pinchazo en la pierna, cuando quisieron reaccionar era tarde y ambos caían inconscientes.

Cuando las patrullas de apoyo llegaron encontraron tanto los vehículos como la casa vacía. En el suelo del salón aparecieron los chalecos de ambos junto con sus identificaciones.

Castle lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y le costaba enfocar pero aún así sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, el olor era inconfundible, era el sótano de sus horrores.

-Bienvenido a casa Ricky, me ha costado pero al fin lo he logrado. Ya pensaba que me había extralimitado con tu dosis.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntaba al descubrir que estaba solo con Braken.

-Oh vamos, no pensarías que iba a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? el juego aún no ha terminado. Es más es ahora cuando comienza. Sólo podrás salvar a uno, deberás escoger entre salvar a "tus hermanos" o salvar a Kate.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Me das a elegir entre ellos o Kate?

-Ya, es fácil ¿cierto? Creo que no has pensado el trasfondo del juego. Tienes que elegir entre continuar siendo lo que yo cree o tu escondida humanidad – Castle se puso pálido al escuchar aquello- Hace 20 años, ganó tu humanidad, ¿y esta vez? Verás tus hermanos están enterrados a cinco metros de profundidad, a 1 metro de distancia uno del otro, y justo al otro lado del jardín está enterrada la detective. Para darle emoción todos tienen el mismo tiempo de oxígeno, 10 minutos a partir de ahora mismo – Castle cambio su palidez por asombro- Ya veo, se me olvidaba decirte que sólo tienes tiempo para salvar a 1 de los 3. Ese será tu castigo por abandonarme hace 20 años. El tiempo corre, yo que tú comenzaría por ir al jardín y decidir quién merece su salvación.

Castle corrió como un poseso hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, accedió al mismo por la puerta que existía en el sótano. Al salir al jardín encontró tres caminos con los nombres de a quién llevaba escrito en el suelo.

Hunt, el niño al qué el torturó para así poder seguir viviendo.

Alexis, la niña que logró que él se convirtiera en un violador.

Kate, la única persona que había logrado hacer de él alguien humano.

Miró su reloj le quedaba menos de 8 minutos, y continuaba sin saber qué hacer.

Sus pies se movieron en una dirección al tiempo que de su boca salía un lo siento.

Comenzó a retirar la tierra con la ayuda de la pala allí encontrada, las gotas de sudor recorrían su cara, al tiempo que las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Diez minutos después ante él había una tumba vacía y a lo lejos se escuchaban las carcajadas de Braken.

-Eres débil, aún no has dejado de creer que eres humano y yo lo sabía, has matado a tus hermanos por quitar tierra de una tumba vacía. Ahora sí estamos en paz, me robaste a mis hijos, yo termino de robarte lo poco que quedaba de humano en ti.

El grito desgarrador lanzado por Castle hizo que ella despertase, salió tambaleándose de la habitación, bajó hasta el salón tomó el arma que descansaba sobre la mesa y salió al jardín.

-Policía de NY, levante las manos – dijo al poner un pie en aquel jardín.

Braken se giró un tanto sorprendido y con su arma empuñada apuntó a la detective.

Un disparo fue lo que sonó, haciendo que Castle levantase su vista al tiempo que el cuerpo sin vida de Will Braken caía al suelo.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, Rick se incorporó y se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Will.

-Todo ha terminado – le dijo ella.

Castle aun con la pala en sus manos se acercó hasta ella.

-No aun no, pero lo hará ahora mismo – dijo alzando la pala y descargando toda su furia en la cabeza de la detective.

Tomó entre sus manos el arma de ella, metió su cañón en su boca y apretó el gatillo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cariño, llevas horas aquí encerrado, espero que hayas terminado el libro porque si no – ella dejó de hablar al ver la cara de él- Castle, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose hasta la silla de él.

En la mesa observó un sobre, tan solo ponía a quién iba dirigido: Richard Castle.

-Castle, me estás asustando – dijo ella al ver que él no contestaba y comprobando como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Le arrancó de las manos los papeles que él leía cayendo de entre los mismos una nota, tras leerla tomó su móvil y llamó.

-Espo, os necesito en mi casa ya. Tyson ha reaparecido.

Se acercó nuevamente a su marido y tomó su rostro entre sus manos limpiando con amor cada lágrima que allí había.

-Tranquilo mi amor, esta vez lo cogeremos.

"Castle, ¿te gusta el relato que he escrito? El juego empieza ahora, ¿podrás evitar que mate a las mujeres que amas? Tu fiel admirador: Jerry Tyson"


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 DOLOR

Kate continuaba abrazando fuertemente a Castle, podía sentir como el llanto de él no cesaba. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Kate hizo el intento de separarse de él, pero Castle la abrazó más fuerte haciendo inútil el intento de ella.

-Cariño, tengo que ir a abrir la puerta – dijo ella elevando la cara de él.

-No, por favor Kate, no salgas –contestaba él con la mirada perdida.

-Rick, deben ser los chicos.

-¡No! Será él y te matará.

-A ver, haré una cosa- el timbre de la puerta sonaba nuevamente – llamaré a Espo y así confirmaremos que son ellos – tomaba su móvil y hacía lo dicho, hablado con su interlocutor – ves, son Espo y Ryan, debo ir a abrir.

Castle se dio por vencido y soltó el agarre, dejando ir a su esposa.

-Hola chicos, pasad – dijo ella abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Javi.

-¿Castle está bien – dijo Ryan?

-Tiene que terminar el libro así que lleva desde antes del amanecer encerrado en su despacho escribiendo, o al menos eso creía yo …

Un sonido secó paró el relato de Kate, los tres corrieron hacia el despacho encontrándose al entrar a Castle tirado en el suelo, la sangre comenzaba a bañar su rostro.

-¡Llama a emergencias Javi! – Gritaba Kate a su compañero al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado de su marido – Castle, por favor abre los ojos. ¡Rick!

Los paramédicos llegaron unos minutos después. En todo ese tiempo Kate no había soltado la mano de su marido acariciándola con infinita ternura al tiempo que su rostro era bañado por lágrimas.

-Kate, tienes que dejar que le curen, venga – decía Ryan tirando del brazo de la detective- Estará bien, sólo es una herida, nada serio.

Diez minutos después Castle salía de su casa tumbado en una camilla.

-Debemos ir al hospital, el golpe ha sido en la cabeza y ha perdido la consciencia, debe estar bajo observación – indicaba el paramédico.

-¿Puedo acompañarle en la ambulancia? – preguntaba una nerviosa Kate.

-No está permitido –se fijo en la mirada de la detective, reflejaba una profunda tristeza- pero por esta vez y porque usted es de la policía dejaré que venga con nosotros – tras escuchar aquello una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kate.

-Chicos, llevaros el paquete y analizarlo, quiero saber algo cuando salgamos del hospital –dijo Kate volviéndose hacia sus compañeros.

-Pensábamos acompañaros – decía Ryan.

-Lo agradezco, pero seréis más útiles investigando de qué va todo esto.

Como bien había dicho el paramédico, Castle debería pasar al menos 24 horas en observación debido al fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, Kate decidió pasar esas horas al lado de su marido, no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Esperaba en la habitación privada que el hospital les había facilitado, mientras su marido se encontraba en la zona de scaner.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Lanie.

-Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntaba sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-No lo sé, sólo escuchamos el golpe. Debió ponerse en pie y tropezar con algo, y al caer se golpeo en la cabeza con la mesa –contestaba Kate mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-Seguro que no es nada, tranquila – la forense le tomaba sus manos.

-Dios Lanie, había mucha sangre y estaba inconsciente. ¿Y si le pasa algo? –lloraba sin consuelo.

-Le están haciendo pruebas, pero seguro que no pasa nada. Me has dicho que recuperó la consciencia antes de que llegasen los paramédicos, eso es buena señal.

-Sí, pero estaba aturdido – decía Kate mirando a su amiga.

-Bueno, es normal después del golpe que se debió de dar.

Media horas después la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse y esta vez era el celador trayendo de vuelta a Castle.

-Bueno, el doctor vendrá en pocos minutos a informar del estado del paciente – dijo el hombre tras colocar la cama del escritor en su sitio – si necesitan algo avisen a las enfermeras – dijo saliendo.

Kate se acercó hasta la cama de su marido, acariciándole la mejilla y clavando sus ojos en la venda que él tenía en la cabeza.

-Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras? – dijo cuando él abrió los ojos.

-Hey, me duele la cabeza, pero supongo que es normal –dijo al tiempo que intentaba dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro- Me han dicho que me caí y me golpee la cabeza.

-¿Te han dicho? ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó con miedo Kate.

-La verdad es que no, no recuerdo mucho. Hola Lanie – dijo mirando a la forense.

-Hola Castle –contestó acercándose.

-Chicas, no hace falta que os quedéis, seguro que tendréis cosas que hacer. Además supongo que mi madre y Alexis vendrán en seguida – ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas.

-Castle, cómo voy a irme. El médico vendrá ahora a informarnos –decía Kate – además tu madre y Lex están en Europa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No, la verdad es que no recuerdo eso – contestaba algo nervioso el escritor.

-Lanie, avisa a una enfermera, por favor – decía la detective a su amiga.

Lanie salía en busca de la enfermera.

-Disculpe –dijo llegando al control de enfermería – el paciente de la habitación 210 no se siente bien. Dice que no recuerda nada.

La enfermera acompañó a la forense hasta la habitación, tras haber avisado al doctor.

-Buenos noches, señor. Su amiga me ha comentado que no se siente bien, ¿qué le sucede? – preguntaba la enfermera.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Bien, en cuento el médico me lo autorice le pondré un calmante. No se puede quejar de la compañía – dijo sonriendo.

-No, la verdad es que mis amigas son fantásticas – aquella frase hizo que el corazón de al detective se encogiera.

-Vaya, ¿sólo son sus amigas? –continuaba preguntando la enfermera.

-Sí, trabajamos juntos. Ella es detective de policía y hace 4 años que trabajamos juntos –decía señalando a Kate – y ella es la forense.

-Ya veo, pues repito, tiene suerte – se giraba hacia las mujeres – voy a buscar el calmante. Detective por favor ¿me puede acompañar? – preguntó casi susurrando.

-Castle voy a por un par de cafés – dijo acercándose y tomando su mano – regreso enseguida.

-Deberías ir a descansar a tu casa, tienes cara de cansada – dijo el escritor, haciendo que el mundo de Kate se estremeciese.

-Ahora regreso – fue lo único que dijo.

Ya fuera de la habitación la enfermera comenzó a llamar con urgencia al doctor.

-Estará aquí en menos de cinco minutos, tranquila seguro que no es nada serio.

-¿Nada serio? Mi marido, se ha olvidado que llevamos casado 6 meses, cree que seguimos siendo sólo amigos, ha olvidado 3 años de su vida y ¿usted me dice que me tranquilice? – decía Kate con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mire señora Castle, no sabemos la causa, y hasta que no le vea su médico lo único que puede hacer es estar tranquila. Sé que esto es muy difícil para usted, pero sólo trato de ayudarla.

-Lo sé, lo siento – decía Kate apoyando su espalda en la pared.

El médico aparecía justo en ese momento.

-Bien, ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba a la enfermera.

-El señor Castle está sufriendo un episodio de amnesia - contestó la enfermera.

El doctor entró en la habitación seguido de Kate y la enfermera. Lanie se acercó hasta su amiga y la tomó del brazo, acariciándole con suavidad.

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño.

-Eso espero Lanie, eso espero. No sé qué haría si no me recuerda – decía comenzando nuevamente a llorar.

-Cariño, tranquila – decía la forense apretando el brazo de su amiga.

Tras unos minutos el médico abandonaba la habitación y con él la enfermera y las dos amigas.

-Bien, el resultado del scaner nos ha mostrado un pequeño hematoma en el cerebro de su marido, pero dado su tamaño no es peligroso, con medicación en pocos días habrá sido reabsorbido. Medicamente no hay una causa para la amnesia que sufre el señor Castle, lo más seguro es que es unos días desaparezca – decía el facultativo.

-¿Lo más seguro? – decía Kate- ¿me está diciendo que no sabe si mi marido se pondrá bien o no?

-Cariño, lo que el doctor dice, es que hay que esperar a ver como evoluciona – intervenía Lanie- A veces el cerebro se toma un descanso, sobre todo mientras se está recuperando de un trauma.

-Exacto, veamos cómo responde al tratamiento y una vez que el coagulo se haya disuelto es probable que su memoria regrese. Esperemos, es lo único que ahora mismo podemos hacer.

Castle una vez suministrado el medicamento se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Kate sería mejor que saliéramos un rato, podríamos ir a la cafetería de los médicos a tomar algo, seguro que ni has cenado.

-Lanie no voy a dejarle solo.

-Está rodeado de enfermeras, y tú debes cenar –insistía la forense demostrando con su tono que no admitía un no.

Gracias a Lanie pudieron entrar en la zona de los médicos, consiguieron unos platos de sopa y algo de fruta.

-Kate, come.

-No me entra nada es como si mi estómago se hubiera cerrado.

-Cariño, tienes que comer.

-Lo sé, tengo que cuidarme. Oh dios, Lanie y si él no recupera la memoria y si nunca se vuelve a acordar de que nosotros estamos casados.

-Cariño, no te tortures. Lo recordará. Tranquila, sólo dale tiempo a que su cerebro se cure.

-Lanie, no le he dicho aún nada.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo pensaba decir hoy, en la cena, pero no he podido – decía Kate agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno, se lo dirás cuando regrese a casa y será el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Debí habérselo dicho en cuanto me lo confirmaste.

-Sólo querías decírselo estando los dos solos.

-Ya, pero ahora él no sabe que vamos a ser padres.

-Kate, si se lo hubieras dicho tampoco lo recordaría, así que no cambia nada. En unos días él estará bien y se lo podrás decir – sonreía a su amiga- y ahora tomate la sopa que el pequeño Castle también tiene que alimentarse.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 SONRISAS

Dos días habían pasado desde el accidente de Castle, dos días en los que la detective no se había separado de él en ningún momento, pese a la insistencia de él. Tenía miedo de irse y al regresar él ni siquiera la reconociese.

Regresaba de cafetería, su estómago no entendía de dolor, miedo o angustia, quería estar lleno, había aprovechado a bajar cuando Castle fue llevado al scaner nuevamente. Suspiró al abrir la puerta, seguramente él ya estaría de vuelta.

-Hola, pensé que te había pasado algo – dijo él sentando en el sillón.

-No, sólo bajé a tomar algo. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Bien, el médico dice que el coagulo se ha reabsorbido, así que mañana me mandará a casa – dijo con una medio sonrisa.

-Me alegro – realmente estaba contenta por su evolución pero no sabía cómo haría para quedarse con él en casa.

-Kate, cambia la cara, sonríe. Siento lo que has tenido que pasar estos dos días, pero te recompensaré, lo prometo – dijo mientras sonreía.

-No pasa nada, espera ¿me recompensarás? – dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo dicho por él.

-Sí, te recompensaré por olvidarme de que estamos casados. Eso es imperdonable. Te amo Kate, siento haber olvidado por unos días nuestros últimos 3 años – Tomaba del brazo a su esposa haciendo que se sentase sobre sus rodillas.

-Dios, Rick, me diste un susto de muerte. Pero ya ha pasado, estás de regreso – besaba con infinito amor a su marido.

-Kate, ¿los chicos han averiguado algo del paquete? – preguntó una vez dio por finalizado el beso.

-No lo sé, no he querido preguntar, no era lo más importante en mi vida – contestaba ella perdiéndose en los ojos de él.

-Kate, es importante, es lo más importante. Tenemos que encontrar a ese cabrón antes de que os haga daño – decía elevando el tono de voz.

-Tranquilo cariño, lo encontraremos y esta vez no se nos volverá a escapar.

-Mañana en cuanto me den el alta, iremos a comisaría y empezaremos a trabajar.

-No Castle, mañana irás a casa y después de dejarte allí, yo iré a la 12th y me pondré a trabajar.

-Kate, no te dejaré ir sola. No me perdonaría que te pasase algo. Iremos juntos o no irás.

-Castle, te recuerdo que voy armada, soy policía, sé cuidarme sola – decía algo enfadada y levantándose de las piernas del escritor.

-Beckett, sé que vas armada, pero estamos hablando del 3xk y te ha amenazado. Iremos juntos, o vendrán a buscarte los chicos, o te pondré seguridad, pero te aseguro que NO IRAS A NINGÚN LADO SOLA – dijo gritando el escritor.

Kate le fulminó con la mirada, estaba realmente enfada con él.

-Kate – el escritor se ponía en pie y se acercaba hasta ella apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella- no podría vivir si te pasase algo. Eres mi vida, sólo quiero saber que si él aparece habrá alguien junto a ti. Cariño, por favor, deja que te cuide, que me preocupe por ti.

La detective se giró, en sus ojos había lágrimas acumuladas que luchaban por salir.

-Rick, lo siento, he pasado tanto tiempo sola, que aún me cuesta aceptar que ya nunca más lo estaré. Llamaré a los chicos e iré con ellos a la 12th y cuando estés totalmente recuperado tú vendrás conmigo y serás mi guardaespaldas – dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él- Te amo Rick.

Mientras en la 12th Espo y Ryan trataban de encontrar algo con lo que avanzar en el caso.

En el sobre y en los folios del relato así como en la carta amenazadora, habían encontrado las huellas dactilares del 3xK, después de aquello no tenían duda de que él estaba detrás de todo.

Pero eso era lo único que habían logrado encontrar. Nada de Tyson, ni una sola pista, y tenían que reconocer que ellos dos solos no eran tan buenos con las teorías como cuando Castle y Beckett estaban en la comisaría.

-Detectives a mi despacho – dijo la capitana Gates.

-Señor – dijeron al entrar.

-Díganme que tenemos algo nuevo – dijo ella al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas.

-Lo siento señor – comenzó Espo – nada nuevo.

-Necesitamos avanzar en este caso, he leído el relato que Tyson le envió al señor Castle, es escalofriante. Debemos detenerle antes de que eso – señalaba el escrito del 3xK- se convierta en realidad. ¿Sabemos algo dl estado del señor Castle?

-Sí señor. Ha llamado Kate, mañana le dan el alta y lo mejor es que ha recuperado la memoria. Como bien dijo Lanie, sólo necesitaba que el hematoma de reabsorbiera.

-Me alegro, así que supongo que la detective vendrá mañana a la 12th. Esposito, Ryan, a partir del instante en el que salgan del hospital quiero que 1 de ustedes esté siempre con Beckett, no permitiremos que ese psicópata de salga con la suya.

-Sí señor.

-Y ahora, vayan a trabajar.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 DECISIONES

Los detectives Esposito y Ryan junto con la forense Lanie trataban de encontrar algo sobre lo que trabajar, ante ellos tenían el paquete el cual había sido analizado varias veces sin obtener nada.

-Mierda, Lanie tiene que haber algo – la desesperación de Espo se notaba en sus gestos, lanzaba un puñetazo a la pared.

-Os lo he dicho, no hay nada, nada que nos indique dónde está Tyson. También son mis amigos, también yo quiero coger al cabrón ese, pero si sólo tenemos este paquete no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-Chicos, tranquilicémonos. Pensemos, seguro que hay algo que se nos está pasando por alto – intervenía Ryan.

-Algo, ¿Cómo qué, Bro? Como bien dice Lanie hemos revisado esto – apoyaba su mano sobre el paquete- hasta la saciedad, y no hay nada.

-No sé Javi, pero algo se nos tiene que estar pasando. Castle es el de las ideas – decía el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, pero no podemos ir y decirle, mira Rick es que nosotros solos no somos capaces de encontrar al cabrón que quiere terminar con tu familia, así que hemos pensado ¿nos puedes echar una mano?

-Javi, por cosas así te quiero – la forense le plantaba un beso en los labios- Claro que podemos hacerlo, es más debemos. No me miréis así, nadie mejor que Kate y Rick para saber por dónde ir.

-¿Estás de coña? Castle se está recuperando, Kate nos matará si llegamos y le pedimos ayuda.

-Espo, Lanie tiene razón. Necesitamos la mente de Castle, siendo el 3xK cuanto más loca sea la teoría de Rick más posible es que esté en lo cierto.

Mientras en el hospital, Kate observaba cómo su marido dormía, se acercaba hasta la cama y sin tan siquiera rozarle pasaba sus dedos por su rostro, dibujando el contorno de los ojos, la nariz, la boca.

-Te quiero, te quiero tanto que duele. Si me vuelves a dar un susto así te mataré yo misma – decía susurrando al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro- No me puedes dejar sola nunca, nunca. Si tú no estuvieras mi vida carecería de sentido, sin ti habría muerto hace muchos años – acercó su boca a la boca de Rick dejando un dulce beso- Descansa mi amor – se giraba acercando el sillón que había tras ella, sentándose y tomando entre sus manos la mano de él.

Un grito hizo que se despertase.

-Mi amor, ya pasó sólo fue un mal sueño – decía poniéndose en pie al tiempo que sentía como él apretaba con fuerza su mano.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él aún alterado.

-Sí, claro que sí mi amor – besaba la frente del escritor sintiendo como estaba bañada en sudor.

-¡Era tan real! Dios Kate estabas en sus manos y yo no podía llegar hasta ti – rompía en llanto- te mataba, él te mataba y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Rick, estoy aquí, estoy bien. Mírame – giraba la cabeza de él – lo cogeremos, esta vez terminaremos con él. Seremos nosotros lo que ganaremos, y todo lo que ha sucedido no será nada más que un recuerdo. Y seguiremos con nuestras vidas cuando él ya no esté.

-Kate, prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no podría vivir si te pasase algo.

-Lo prometo, prometo cuidarme, prometo cuidarnos – dibujó una sonrisa al tiempo que apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de él – Te quiero.

-Te quiero Kate – se abrazaba a ella como si en ello le fuera la vida.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió haciendo que la detective se irguiese y girase la cabeza en aquella dirección al tiempo que una de sus manos se apoyaba en su pistola.

-Hola chicos, ¿molestamos? – Lanie abría la puerta dejando ver que venía acompañada de Espo y Ryan.

-Para nada, entrad – contestaba ella dejando salir el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones.

-Quita la mano de la pipa – dijo Espo al pasar junto a Kate - ¿Cómo estás tío?

-Mejor, creo que mañana o pasado me mandan a casa. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta no es una visita de amigos?

-¿Qué pasa? – Kate les miraba con algo de miedo.

-Veréis, hemos estado pensando – Lanie fue la que se decidió a hablar- Castle necesitamos tus teorías – Kate la miró con verdadera furia- Kate, cariño tranquila – se acercaba a su amiga y le tomaba de la mano- Castle es capaz de ir más allá con su mente, no necesitamos raciocinio, necesitamos ideas, ideas cuanto más locas mejor. Porque lo que hasta ahora el 3xK nos ha enseñado en estos años, es que con él cualquier cosa puede suceder. Y siendo sinceros, de todos nosotros – movía su mano señalando al grupo- el único que puede dar con una solución ilógica es Castle.

-¡Ni de coña! No voy a dejar que mi marido se exponga al 3xk

-Kate, tienen razón – decía Rick mirando fijamente a su mujer.

-¡No! Y te lo advierto si decides trabajar en este caso me iré. No pienso quedarme a ver como ese cabrón te mata – se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Podéis salir un momento?

Una vez que sus amigos abandonaron la habitación Castle salió de la cama, y se acercó hasta el sillón donde Kate lloraba sin consuelo.

-Cariño, ambos sabemos que ellos tienen razón – la abrazaba – pero lo haré desde casa y bajo tu protección. Tú me protegerás y yo te protegeré a ti.


End file.
